The Intern - R5 - Riker Lynch lovestory
by Mangoosegirl
Summary: The band gets to play a gig at a local museum for the opening of a new exhibition. They are guided by a new foreign intern who sure got the attention of one of the bandmembers. Rated M for later chapters. The first chapter might not be all that great, but please keep reading, it gets better.
1. Meeting the band

R5 fanfiction Riker Lynch lovestory

The intern

*beepbeep beepbeep*

*thonk*

*crash*

_Oh great. _was my first thought this morning. Good thing my alarm was me-proof otherwise I'd be late at my internship for the last month.

my second thought quickly replaced the first. _The opening! Today is the new exhibition opening!_ I was doing an internship at big museum in LA, and today was the big opening of the new exhibition. It was going to be a big event, they even hired a band to play.

I got up, got dressed, and went to the kitchen as quiet as possible. Didn't want to wake my roommate, she could sleep in for another hour or so. In the kitchen I made myself some cereal and a nice cup of tea. Brushed my teeht and got out, everything as silent as the night, or at least trying not to stuble on anything to loud.

I grabbed my bike to work, I was one of the few employees at the museum who did that, and the other people who rode their bike lived closer. There have been a lot of jokes about me riding that thing, but hey. I'm Dutch, we ride our bicicle to work, it's what we do. You should see the trainstations here, we have more bikes in our tiny country than people.

After an hour ride, wich was a nice way to clear my head, I arrived at the museum. It was an historical museum, my favorite kind, it was 8:00 so not much people around. I made my way to the stage for tonight. It was my job today to make sure that everything worked. Well not the tecnical stuff, I'd probably blow that up somehow, but making sure that everyone was on time where they should be, doing what they should be. The technisians were already busy so I just got them some coffee, with events like this these were the people you had to keep happy.

"Hey, Marie is here!" I heard one of them say. The youngest, maybe one year older than me, walked my way. Don't get me wrong he was cute, but he seemed to think he was God's gift to women, wich was quite a turn off.

"Hey beautiful" I heard a voice say. "The answer is still no Jake, just like yesterday, like the day before yesterday and just like tomorrow." I said without bothering to look up, to busy with my schedule for today. "Ahw, come on, I know you want to. This whole good-girl act isn't fooling anyone, at least not me. Deep down, you are a naughty girl dying to get out." Jake said. Alright this ends here and now, he wants bad, heg ets bad.

"You know what," I said, finally looking up. "You may be right, I am bad" I pointed my finger at his chest, he wasn't expecting this reaction and couldn't say a word. I started to make him walk backwards, eyes on me. "I am so bad, Jake, but I don't know how." Almost there. The other tech-guys were watching now, they knew I was kidding, they just wanted to see Jake put in his place. "Oh, Jake what am I going to do, would you please…" *CRASH* Yes, mission accoplished. Jake had no idea where I was leading him, making him fall over one of the speakers he had to put on stage. "Put these on stage, where the belong?" I finished my sentence. I turned around and walked away, enjoying the laughter from the other guys. Served him right.

The band would be arriving in about fiftheen minutes, I would show them around, give them a little tour. By then the stage and the instruments would be ready for soundcheck. In the meantime I could read my research on them again, and listen to their Music. I told my supervisor that is was part of the research, but I really liked their sound. The Director's daugther had good taste. The band was called R5, and I had become a big fan over the last week. Riker even appeared in a few of my day-dreams, and regular dreams. Well he was the colsest to my age, I told myself. I was twenty and he twenty-one, so.

I was woken out of my new day-dream about the blond bassist by one of the volunteers. She told me the band was early and waiting for me. _Oh shoot_ I rushed back to the stage where I spotted three new blondes and three new brunettes. Ross saw me first and nudged Rocky in the arm to say something. Apparently about me, cause the others turned around to see me walk into the room. They all were smiling friendly, Ryland and Riker were almost staring for some reason.

The oldest started talking. "Hi, I'm Riker. And they are Rocky, Ross, Rydel, Ratliff and Ryland." He said, pointing at the person he was talking about. "You must be, Marieke?" I couldn't help but laugh a little at the way he pronounced my name, peolple never get that right around here. "I guess, but back home they pronounce it Marieke. Don't worry sof ar no one got it right the first time, just call me Marie. Everyone else does." I answered his question. "Marie it is then, I'll honest we had no idea who to expect when they gave us your name. We figured it be foreign though." Riker replied. "You were right, I'm not American. I'm from The Netherlands, wich explains my funny name and my funny accent." They all laughed at that.

"So what is the plan for today?" Ross asked. "I'm gonna give you guys a tour through the museum and the new exhibition, after that the stage should be ready for soundcheck. After soundcheck I'm supposed to keep you guys busy till it's time to perform" I explained. And i led them out of the hall we were buiding the stage. On our way out I saw Jake looking our way, he was _not _happy. But I knew he was't gonna be a problem. His job was on the line here, if he messed this gig up, he could go find something else, that's what you get for making to much trouble.

***Riker's Pov***

Today we had this big gig at the museum. We were supposed to meet this guy Marieke, or whatever his name is, when we arrived. But when we got to the big hall we couldn't find him. After some asking around this lady tol dus to wait by the stage, she would go and get Marieke. Ratliff started talking about giraffes or something, I wasn't really paying attention. I am not a morning person. When Ross nudged Rocky in the arm. "Dude, pretty lady coming our way" this made me turn around of course. Ross was right, and she was coming our way. Could this be? Boy, do I hope so.

When she finally caught up with us I started talking. "Hi I'm Riker. And these are Rocky, Ross, Rydel Ratliff and Ryland. You must be Marieke." Please be her, please be her. She laughed, is this good? . "I guess, but back home they pronounce it Marieke. Don't worry sof ar no one got it right the first time, just call me Marie. Everyone else does." Phew that was close. Marie I could say, no problem. "Marie it is then, I'll honest we had no idea who to expect when they gave us your name. We figured it be foreign though." Wait what, why did I say that? "You were right, I'm not American. I'm from The Netherlands, wich explains my funny name and my funny accent." Thank God she wasn't offended, thank God she was funny.

"So what is the plan for today?" I heard Ross aks. "I'm gonna give you guys a tour through the museum and the new exhibition, after that the stage should be ready for soundcheck. After soundcheck I'm supposed to keep you guys busy till it's time to perform" Marieke explained. A whole day with her, sweet. I could tell this was gonna be fun.

When we were leaviing the hall I saw some guy staring at our host. He did not look friendly, what his problem? He better not do anything when I'm around. Marieke ignored him, so maybe he wasn't that big a problem.


	2. the tour

Marieke's Pov

_Wow I can't believe I am actually giving R5 a tour, I just talked to Riker and Totally kept my cool. Oh yeah._ I was taking the group to the entrance of the permanent exhibit, I was gonna show them everything. We got loads of time till soundcheck. While walking we started talking about things.

"Oh I forgot to mention this, but I am a big fan of you guys." I told them. Rydel asked "Really?" Rocky and Ross high fived and Ratliff an Ryland responded with "Cool", but Riker started grinning, it was kinda sexy. We locked eyes for a moment and I could feel myself starting to blush so I looked away.

"No offense or anything, but I just wondered. If you are from The Netherlands, why work here?" Ratliff asked. "Actually, it's just an internship. I am doing this over the summer because it will look great on my resume. And it's a once in a lifetime opportunity to do an internship abroad right." I explained. "It's kinda expensive though, the museum doesn't pay much so if I don't want to live on my savings I'll have to find a side-job soon" The group simply nodded, Riker seemed lost in thoughts again. _Why am I looking at Riker all the time, stop that if you don't want to be obvious._ I thought in myself. But I couldn't help but think, _He keeps lokking at me though._

Riker's Pov

_So she is a fan,I can work with that. Just hope that my brothers won't interfere. Wait is she staring?_ I locked eyes with Marieke for a moment, but she quickly looked away. _What was that?_ She started to explain to Ratliff how she ended up here, sounds like she's a hard worker. _Wait is she looking at me again? Well I should know cause I haven't stopped staring at her, have I. Way to be obvious._

Rydel's Pov

_Alright, what is going on between Marieke and Riker? They can't stop staring, oh I am so getting them together._

Marieke's Pov

We reached the start of the permanent presentation, and I started to give the tour I always give. May I add that I did this like a pro? This was a smaller group that usually but still, they were more focused than the groups I normally get.

The tour took about an hour and a half, we still had 15 minutes to kill before the stage was ready. I decided to bring them to this room we use for converance, now it will be a green room.

"Just make yourself at home. I have to go, lots of other stuff to take care of." Then I got an idea, I scribbled my number on a sheet of paper lying around and gave it to Riker. _What? He is closest by._ "Here, if you need anything just give me a call." I said, and without checking his reaction I greeted the other and walked out.

Riker's Pov

_Wow, she is smart. And totally professional, she's good. _Was all I could think during the tour. It was a nice excuse to keep looking at her, I'll say that.

After the tour she gave us a room we could use as a greenroom. I other words, she's busy and she needs us to be in here, got it. She started writing something on a piece of paper, I tried watching over her shoulder but before I could see she came back up and gave it to me. "Here, if you need anything just give me a call." _Wait, is this her number?_ _Jackpot!_ When she left I was still griining like an idiot.

"So, I think we all just figured out that Riker likes our host." Rydel siad, waking me up from my day-dream. "Ya think" said Rocky "hadn't noticed that" he added sarcastically. "Ha, laugh all you want, but I got her number." I responded. "You were closest by, spying over her shoulder. That number was ment for us an a group." Said Ross. _He is right, man I hate it when he is right. It was nothing special._

"Fine, I'll leave it here then. I'm gonna use the restroom down the hall." I said and walked away.

Marieke's Pov

Totally forgot to copy those schedules for the tech-team. After I gave Riker my number I ran to the copyroom down the hall. While I was waiting for the machine I just started hummming.

_It's summertime_

_And you are all that's on my mind_

_Everyday_

_It seems like we_

_Could stay up and talk through the night_

_Oh what do ya say_

_Say you'll stay_

_"Hey"_ I turned around to see where that voice came from. And I saw a blond boy leaning against the door.

"Riker! You scared me." Was all I could get out.

"Hey, don't stop. You sounded great." he said walking towards me. _Wow he is very close_

"I, uh, uhm I, uh" _Wise words Marieke, wise words_

"Don't be shy, you really did sound great." _ Oh boy he is leaning against the machine now,damn he can make anything look hot._

"It's just, I usually don't sing in front of other people, only in the shower or on my bike when no-one can hear." _See those are words, I knew you could do it._

"Well that's a waste. You don't have to be shy to sing in front of me. I'll be nice, I swear." He had taken my hands now. I had no idea what to say next. _Wait is he leaning in?_ I started to lean in to. We were very close, could feel each other breath, when someone cleared their throat behind us.

_Shoot, Jake_

* * *

_**A/N **_**I forgot to say this at the first page, but English is not really my strong point as it is my second language. If someone notices anything, please tell me.**


	3. She's mine

_**Author's notes**_

_**Thank you everybody for reading this, I hope you like the next chapter.**_

* * *

Marieke's Pov

"Copyroom, really? You know, for a 'good girl' you're a slut" Jake said. And he walked away. To my suprise ran Riker After him. "What did you call her?" he yelled at Jake. Jake turned around.

"You heard me. Your ladyfriend there, she has been all over me for a month. You don't want to know the things.."

"STOP" I yelled. Both turned to see me outside of the copy room. "Jake you know that's not true, just because a jerk with a big ego is not my type doesn't mean I'm a slut when I have a moment with an actual nice guy." I threw at Jake. He walked up to me, to the point we barely touched.

"Oh after a whole morning you know him so well, I see. Well if you want me to be a jerk, I'll be one. Just wait, no more mr. Niceguy honey." And he walked away.

I swallowed hard when Riker approached me. "What did he say? Did he threathen you? Do I have to beat him up?" A flood of questions came my way. "No it's fine." I lied. "Sorry you had to see that."

"Don't worry, if that guy had found you without me, who knows what might've happened." _He is so sweet, and nice, and strong and hot, and girl stop drooling._ "Thanks" was I managed to get out. "I have to go, those copies need to get to the tech-team, after that I can hang with you guys." He lifted his hand from my arm. _Wow, I didn't even notice that_. "Alright, see you in a bit then?" he asked. "see you in a bit."

Riker's Pov

After using the restroom I headed back to the band.

"Guys, you will not believe what just happened." I said walking in.

"Well if it is an extremely big dump, I do believe but don't wanna know. You seriously took your time bro." Rocky said, earning laughs from the others.

"Haha, no man. On my way to the bathroom I heard Marie singing _ say you'll stay_ so I joined in. She freaked out." I started. "Well who wouldn't?" joked Ratliff

"Anyway, she became all shy and cute and we almost kissed." Rydel couldn't hold in a happy squeal.

"Almost! But just before we kissed some guy interrupts us by couhging. Turns out he has been trying to get with Marie for over a month and he was jeallous, calling her a slut and whatnot." At this point the whole group went What!

"So I ran after him, wanting to punch him in the face. When Marie comes between us. He said something to her that I didn't hear but she lookd scared afterwards. She said he didn't threathen her but I don't believe it. she said she had to bring some papers away and that she would come and hang with us, she should be here any minute."

"How fast do you think she can walk, it's a big place. You strory wasn't that long." Ross said.

"I did use the bathroom on my way back." I said

"Oh"

Marieke's Pov

I brought the papers to the tech-team, carefully avoiding Jake. The stage stil wasn't ready, we had to wait another half hour. I rushed back to the "greenroom", I had to get back to Riker as quick as possible. If I was around him Jake wouldn't get to me, he was smart enough not to mess with a strong guy like Riker.

When I reached the others they were takling about something I couldn't make out. I saw Riker sitting arcoss the room, when he saw me he stood up and walked towards me.

"Hey you" And he wrapped his arms around me in a big hug. It was nice and I hugged him back. _Hmmmmmm _

"Riker told us what happened, you okay?" Rocky asked, he looked concerned. Now that I thought about it, they were all looking worried. "I'm fine, I'm stronger than I look. I can take more than people think." I said smiling, people always seemed to underestimate what I could handle. They still weren't convinced though. "Don't worry about it. Really" Riker let go of me and looked me in the eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes!, now who has a more cheery subject to talk about?"

They all snickered. "We were just going trough the songs they were gonna do tonight." Ryland said.

"Oh great, the sound-guys wanted to know about that. Do you have a list already?" I asked.

"Someone is a workaholic, what happened to being able to hang out?" Riker asked playfully.

"Well to be fair I've only been here for a month, I am still working on making a good impression here." I told him. "I stil have two months to go with bad luck. With good luck I'll be able to stay on longer."

" So what happens if you are done here?" Ratliff asked. "Don't know, maybe I'll go home, maybe I'll try my luck at another institution here in America."

"Cool" He replied

"So when can we go to soundcheck?" Rydel asked. "They should be ready about now. I'll go and check. You were right Riker, sorry for not being able to hang out." I said. "I'll come with you, I know you told me not to worry about that guy but I'm coming with you anyway." Riker responded.

_Well I'm not complainingabout that._

We walked past a suppliecloset when Riker nodged my arm, wiggling his eybrows. I hit his arm. "Riker! No!" "Hahaha, just kidding. I know you would never that." He said. Then the voice I dreaded the most came from behind. "Oh, now she is playing good girl again. What's the problem sweetheart? Can't go anywhere without blondie here to protect you? You know he is gonna expect something in return fort hat?" Jake said.

"Shut up. We're not all like you, there are some gentleman left you know." Riker said, walking towards Jake. "Oh cut the crap, I've seen you stare at her." after that that he said some more that I couldn't make out. And he walked away.

My Phone started buzzing in my pants. My supervisor sent me a text to get her some markers.

Riker was walking back to me, in a foul mood may I add. I decided to cheer him up. "Check this text. Looks like we are going into that suppliecloset after all." Riker red the text and smiled, well grinned. _Gosh he is sexy_

"Let's go then."

I opened the door and walked in. As a museum we had a lot of weird supplies, all different kinds of paper, markers but also cryons if we had school classes over. Long storie short, the suppliecloset was huge. I turned on the light as I heard Riker close the door. _Why would he do that? Again not that I'm complaining. _The markers I needed were on the top shelf, and I couldn't reach them. "Let me help you with that" _Wow did he always sound so sexy, so husky?_

I turned around to face Riker who was standing rather close. My heart started to go faster, my breath uneven. _What this boy does to me._ We locked eyes as he reached over me to get the markers, he kept his gaze on mine. I wanna say you could get lost in those eyes, but I had no clue of where I was anymore. _Please, please, please, just kiss me already._ I think I let out a little sqeall, making Riker chuckle. "Cute, hey I wanted to ask you something" _Why ruin this moment with talking?_ "Sure, what did want to know?" I asked. "That guy and you, were you ever, I mean It's not really my place to ask, but. Ya know, were the two of you." I stopped him before he would get more awkward.

"No, Jake and I never datet, not once. Frankly I haven't had a boyfriend in four years." He seemed relieved after this. "Ok, wait four years! Now that I don't believe." Wow he really seemed shocked about that. "No it's true, I haven't had a boyfriend since I was sixteen"

"Hmm, maybe it's time to change that eh."

"What?"

"Oh no, no, that came out wrong"

"Haha don't worry about it."

We were still in the same position as before. Neither of us had moved and I didn't want to be the first. Riker started to move, he was leaning in! Very slowly I started to lean in too. His hand cupped my face now, bringing it closer to his.

"Riker.."

"Shh"

And he put his lips on mine. He started slowly, tender, untill I had enough confidence to kiss him back. It was like firework exploded around us. I've never been kissed like that. We were moving in sinc now. It was passionate, but still somewhat innocent. His hand travelled down my waist, I wrapped my arms around his neck. Well there went the innocence. He deepened the kiss some more pushing me into the stands. It hurt a little but I didn't care, I could feel his whole body against mine now. We had to let go to regain our breath, we we broke we were both panting.

"Oh, Riker"

"That was amazing"  
"I, …we,… the marker thingies"  
"Right, let's go."

He gave a little peck on the lips end then let me go.

_Can't wait to do that again. _


	4. The fight, the show, the goodbye

**To all who have been reading my story, thank you so much. I really appreciate it. I know my English stinks, so if you have comments on that I would love to hear them. I wont be posting the next chapter till Thursday, I'm going to camp and those little kids need me too. Please keep reading, I will keep writing an I love you all. Enjoy.**

* * *

Marieke's pov

It has been about an hour since the kiss. De band was now doing soundcheck, the markers were delivered and Jake was nowhere to bes een. They sounded great, and were having a lot of fun on stage. But the best part was Riker looking my way pretty much the entire time. The others noticed too.

"So, care to tell me why my brother hasn't taken his eyes of you since the beginning?" I heard Ryland say. I turned around to find him standing next to me. "Oh, hey Ryland. No idea, maybe you should ask him." I said winking at Riker. "Yeah, not falling for that. What did you guys do?" Apparantly he's determined to get the answer. "Fine, he just helped me getting something from a top shelf. It didn't go too well, so I guess it was pretty funny." Ryland glanced at me. _Please buy that, please buy that._ "Right, I guess." _Good enough_

* * *

I couldn't stay, so when soundcheck was done I was in the new exhibition setting up the last objects. When someone told me the band was done and back in the greenroom. I went back to see if I could do anything fort hem when I was interrupted by two hand covering my eyes. I couldn't help but giggle.

"You know we should be more careful, your brother almost found out about us." I told the guy who was blinding me, assuming it was Riker, who else couldit be right?

"I love that you call us an us. I knew you wanted me, You want me bad don't you" I recocnised the voice immidiatly. I struggled to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't let go. "Jake, let me go. I wasn't talk about you and you know it!"

"I'll let you go if you say you want me, better say that you want me more than blondie."

"The lady said, let her go" A third voice said. That was Rocky!

I felt the hands get off me with force. Rocky must've hit him! I turned around to see Jake lying on the floor and Rocky with a fist. I hugged Rocky, and he put his arms around me too.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you"

"It's fine, are you okay? This is the guy Riker was talking about right? Are you hurt?"

I let him go dragging him away from Jake who was getting up again.

"Later, we need to get out of here. Jake is getting up again."

"Oh no he isn't" Rocky turned to hit him again.

"Just let him be, please can we leave."

"Fine"

We got to the greenroom, on our way I told him that I was fine, he didn't hurt me and that was the guy from before. When got there Rocky motioned Riker, who came over immidiatly. "What happened?" He asked, the others looked worried too. "Jake, he put his hands over my eyes. I thought it was you, het ook advantige of that and that Rocky came and punched him in the face." I explained.

Riker pulled me into a hug, thanking Rocky for being there.

"I was in the neighbourhood, but what did he mean whith what he was making you say?" Rocky asked. Riker was looking at me with a curious look, guess it was out now.

"He was making me say that I wanted him, that I wanted him more than I wanted Riker." My head was a tomato at this point. Ratliff, Ross, Ryland and Rocky were practically rolling around the floor from laughter. Rydel's eyes were popped open and Riker's jaw was hanging by his knees. "Did you?" he whispered in my ears. "No! Were you not paying attention in the suppliecloset?" I whispered back. After that he hugged me even tighter.

After that it didn't take long for the official stuff to begin, since I was working backstage only I didn't had to change. But just in case I was wearing a bright green blazer. Not exactly the dress code, but good enough if someone happened to spot me. Someone cut the ribbon, the Director spoke a few word and someone introduced R5. They started playing, and I was rocking out backstage with Ryland. I am the worst dancer ever, so I got a few good laughs out of him. I couldn't help but watch Riker though, damn he looked hot. Maybe I should tell him were out of markers again.

After the concert all the guests left, leaving me to clean up. We would take the stage apart tomorrow, for now it would just be sweeping the floor, getting rid of the trash, that kinda thing. But before I could even start two sweaty arms gave me a big hug.

"Heey Riker, man you're sweaty. The light were that hot huh?"

"That and the jumping around didn't help, but hey what are you gonna do?"

"How about taking a shower?" I joked.

"Ouch, you want us out of here already?" he said, pretending to be hurt.

"Just kidding. You don't have to go just yet if you guys wanna stay. But I'm warning ya, this is gonna be a clean up party." By this time the rest of the band had joined us.

"Someone say party?" Ratliff asked?

"I'm in!" said Ross all exited.

"A CLEAN UP party" I repeated. That wiped the smiles of their faces.

"Well I'm pretty beat, I'm going home guys, anyone wanna ride?" Rocky asked. Rydel was quick to accept, eyeing me and Riker to stay.

"You guys go ahead, I'll hang around for few moments" Said Riker, careful not to look directly at me. The others smirked but went to the cars.

"So" Riker started once the others were gone. I sighed deeply, this was the moment I was dreading, goodbye, for who knows how long.

"Listen," I started. Not really sure what to say next When I found my words Riker beat me to it.

"Can I get your number again? The others took the first you wrote down." I was baffeled, he wanted to stay in touch, he wanted my number!

"Sure!" We exchanged numbers. And after that Riker pulled me in for another hug.

"If that Jake guy ever bothers you again, call me okay? And I will kick his ass." He said, staring into my eyes. He was dead serious.

"I will, thank you for today. Trust me, I normally don't bring this much drama." I whispered.

He chuckeled. "Good" and he started to lean in again. And before I knew it we were kissing again. Scratch that, it was starting to become a full make out session. His tong brushed my lower lip, asking permission. I let him in immidiatly, and what started as an innocent goodbye, was now a deep french kiss. And I loved it, His hands were everywhere I wanted them. On my back, in my hair. He pulled us closer than we already were, we were fully intertwined now. I could feel his whole body against mine. We broke apart, panting and gasping for air.

"I have to go." Damn those four words. "I will call you okay" He said, still panting a little.

All I could do was nod in agreement. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and left.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it, the M rated stuff is coming. Be patient please, it will be my first time writing that kinda thing, but it is coming.**

**Love you all**


	5. I don't kiss and tell

**I guess I sqeazed out just one more before going, but this really is the last one till thursday. I hope you guys like it. Let me know.**

* * *

Riker's Pov

Today has been amazing. Met a really nice girl, a pretty darn good kisser too, had a great show, kissed a really nice girl, had I already mentioned that? Only downside was this Jake guy, what was his problem?

When I got home the others were waiting in the livingroom.

"Okay, spill it Riker." Rydel started. "We noticed what went on between you and Marie. Now we want details."

"Well, I'm a gentleman. And gentleman don't kiss and tell" I told her.

"So you kissed her?!" Asked Ross exited.

"Well that's for me to know and for you not to know, right." And I started to walk to the staircase, when I was blocked by Rocky.

"I can see the whole gentleman thing, but that guy meant trouble. And we need to know what we're up against if he bothers her again." He had a point there. That guy was trouble, and Rocky already had to hit him. It killed me that I wasn't there to protect her.

"Fine" And I sat down in the nearest chair. "That guy Jake, he has a thing for Marie. But she doesn't like him back and now he got desperate. And seeing her around, well me, pushed him over the edge. She promised me that she would call me if het tried anything again though."

"You got her number?" Ratliff asked.

"And she got mine, yeah. We excanged nubers we you guys left." I told them.

"And that's all you did?" asked Rydel. I gave her a shut-up-look but she just started giggling.

"What does _Jake_ know about Marie? You think he is still a threat?" Rocky was still worried. I'd be too if I had to beat someone of a helpless girl.

"I honestly don't know. She seemed very cool though, so maybe we are worrying over nothing." _God I hope so._ Rocky seemed to think the same thing, even Ross looked lost in thought.

"Well it's been a long day, I gonna go to bed. Good night guys." Rocky said and he walked up the stairs. "Yeah I'm gonna go too." Said Ratliff and Ross went with him to let him out. Ryland went to bed as well, but Rydel stayed.

"I'm not leaving without some info. Don't worry just one question, did you guys kiss or not?" she asked. I couldn't help but grin thinking of those nice moments.

"Yeah, we did. It was awesome" I confessed.

"Good, well be nice to her. She seemed cool and I want to get to know her better as well." And she was of to bed. Leaving me alone. I decided to text Marie, it was late, but I just had to.

**Riker text**

_Marieke text_

***They were waiting for me at home, got third degree interrogation. ;) Sweet dreams***

_*Haha, why am I not suprised. You poor thing, at least there was someone waiting. My roommate went to her parents for a week without telling me and left me with the dishes. Sweet dream to you too*_

***Well no dishes for me. If you are lonely I can stop by tomorrow***

_*Should I read between the lines there? Just kidding. Well I am starting to feel a little lonly here. Tomorrow's my day off, you can swing by if you want.*_

***Oh you should totaly read beteen the lines, after today, c'mon. You know what I will stop by tomorrow. Now go to sleep, it's getting late and it was a long day.***

_*You're a cheeky one aren't ya? Well I guess I'll go to sleep then, I bet i'll have nice dreams ;). Sleep tight, and see ya tomorrow*_

I was gonna see her tomorrow, with no-one else around, just us. If this is a dream, don't wake me. Wait, I don't have her adress. Well I'll ask her tomorrow morning, she needs her sleep tonight. Come to think of it, so do I.

I walked to my and Rocky's bedroom. I heard a little snoring so he was already gone. Boy, was this a good day.

The next day I woke up from a very nice dream. I featured a certain Dutch girl in a green blazer. Well, she didn't had the blazer on long, wink wink. Rocky was already up and getting dressed.

"Seems like someone had a good dream last night" He joked with a big smirk on his face. I grinned. "Oh yeah. You know I am seeing her again today. It's her day off." I left out the feeling lonely part, that was just for us. I got out of bed and started changing too.

"Man, you move fast! Just out of curiosity, are you guys something official or what?" Good point. I had kissed her twice, passionatly, but I hadn't asked her to be my girlfriend. How could I bes o stupid to forget that?

"Judging by the look on you face right now, I'm gonna go with no" Rocky said.

"Man I totally forgot about that! I must bes o stupid." I whined.

"That you are, but how can you forget something like that? Unless you were keeping busy?" I knew I wasn't of the hook for not telling everything yesterday.

"If you must know, we kissed. Twice, and it was great." I sighed and fell back on the bed. Smiling like an idiot. Rocky whistled.

"Nice dude" and he walked out to get breakfast. I decided that this was a good moment to ask Marieke her adress.

**Riker text**

_Marieke text_

***Hey I forgot to ask, where do you live?***

_*I already put it in you phone do you think you'll be here?*_

I checked my notes, there was a adress that I swear wasn't there yesterday. She's good.

***Give me an hour, can't wait to see you again***

_*I'll be waiting for you, hurry, please*_

That sure doubled my speed.

***You shouldn't text me things like that, I might get distracted ;)***

I rushed downstairs to get breakfast. Where the rest of the family already was.

"Someone's in a hurry." I turned to see Ross smirking. I guess it was obvious.

"Well, to be fair he is meeting that girl again today."_ Not helping Rocky_

"Girl, what girl? Did we miss something" Asked my mom

"Oh yeah, you missed a bunch. Riker totaly hit ito ff with this girl at the museum yesterday. It was really cute to see them try not te be obvious. They failed. Well Riker mostly" Rydel told her.

"Hmmm, is she nice?" Mom asked at no-one in particular. Ryland decided to torture me as well by saying.

"She is very nice, helped us out where she could. But she needed help from us too didn't she." Wiggling his eyebrows at me. _Great, just great._

"Guys! Mom she is very nice, and smart, and cute and I'll ask her over so you can meet her too. But now I have to go meet her. She has a day of from her internship at the museum and is looking for a side-job fors ome extra cash. So I'm gonna spend as much time with her as possible, as long as she has any." There, that was a nice excuse to get out of the house and it made her look good too. I started eating my breakfast, while the others started talking about something else.


	6. Coming over

**Sorry for the wait, but here it is. It might not be what some of you expected but I hope you like it.**

* * *

Marieke's Pov

Riker was on his way over so I started cleaning up. Most of the mess was Kate's but sice she was out, I cleane dit up for her. Well cleaning, grabbing it and then throwing it in her room. When I was done I started to fill out the job application for the restaurant downstairs. I still needed a job if I wanted to do some fun things, like eating, or living in a appartment. The restaurant needed extra hands and it was extremely close by, no travelling time whatsoever.

I was almost done when I heard knocking. "Marie? It's me Riker."_ He's here, he's here, he's here._ _Great now I start panicking._

I let him in and gave him some time to take in the room. With one artsy girl, Kate, and one collector, me, it was always a mess, even if we cleaned up.

"Cool place you got here." He said. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding, he liked my place.

"What stuff is yours? You said you had a roommate." He asked.

"Anything Dutch for starters, I'm very proud of my heritage. Then anything to do with scouting and half of the outdoors stuff. Yes I'm a scout." I said, answering his amused look. "I was a Cubscouts leader for about five years and a Guides leader for two, maybe three. Guides are girl scouts."

"Cool,who would have thought you were such a good girl" Riker teased.

"Hey! Wel to be fair, what we did yesterday is normally not me. I am a typical good girl. Scouting, I don't drink and did volunteerwork at the church back home. Being a camp leader every summer. I like reading, all of those books are mine and I like history." I rambled, earning wide eyes from Riker.

"But I'm rambling. Do you want something to drink?" I asked quickly. I started walking to the kitchen.

"Wow, I'm impressed. I knew you were braver than you'd normally be yesterday. I could tell. I think that stuff you just said only makes you more awesome." He said. I was baffeled. I thought I scared him away, that I gave him the wrong impression yesterday and with those texts. He wanted to stay!

I ran towards him and gave him a big hug. "Thank you, you have no idea how much that meant to me." He hugged me back and kissed me. It was a quick kiss, not just a peck but he didn't give me the chance to kiss him back."Anytime, now how about that drink?" And he released me. I couldn't help but giggle a bit as he started walking to the kitchen now.

He noticed the magnets on the fridge. "Are these yours?" he asked. "Yup, I got one from every big city I visited. Barcelona, Paris, Berlin, Helsinky, Cape town and London. Ironicly I don't have one from Amsterdam. And it took me four times to get the London one, I kept forgetting it." I answered. I was standing next to him now pointing at the different magnets.

"I see, you like travelling?" He asked.

"I do, but most of those I got from travels I did with school. Barcelona was High school, Paris, Berlin and London were with college, I think you would call it here. We have a different school system"

I pulled the fridge door open and got some orange juice. I held it up for Riker to see and he nodded. I poured to glasses and put the carton back.

"So where did you go to college?" He asked, starting to drink.

"Well the study I wanted was only availeble in Amsterdam, I never moved there so I travelled for three hours everyday. I always brought a nice book for the ride so it was cool."

"So that's how you got all of those." He nodded toward the three bookshelf's. Every single inch on those things was covered with books. Mostly mine.

"Yup."

We moved to the couch where he put his arm around me. "So I'm guessing, those texts we just a tease?" he asked. My head turned red in a second. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. The second I sent that last one I could hit myself over the head. I needed help with putting away some things on the top shelf, but it didn't come out right in that text. Don't worry I took care of it myself anyway." I said as he started laughing. I was still a tomato and looking down. When Riker calmed down he noticed that I was awkward. "Haha, It's okay. But what do you want to do today then. If not you know, that?" he asked carfully. This time I started to giggle a little bit. "No I don't think I am ready for that yet. Maybe a movie or something, I don't care really."

"Well, we got time." Riker said as he leaned in again. I leaned back a we started to kiss. It was firm but tender, he wasn't pushing me to do things I didn't want to do. His tong brushed against my lower lip, aking permssion to go in. I parted my lips so he could enter, man he was good with that thing. His hands were travelling, one to my lower back the other to the back of my head. He grasped some hair as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I started to moan into the kiss, wich made him smile. He deepened the kiss after that, making me moan a little more. He brushed my hair aside and left my lips to attack my neck. I moaned louder and started to whisper his name.

"Oh, Riker" Our breaths were heavy, my heart was beating out of my chest. As he started to push me down on my back, now kissing me on the lips again. I was lying down, Rikers hand were running up and down my sides. Rike found my neck again and I was saying his name, over and over again. Riker started to chuckle. "If this is you making out, I can't wait to hear you in the bedroom" He said huskily.

I started to giggle as he found my lips again. He was slowly moving his hand from my waist to my back, fumbling with my bra, when we heard knocking.

"I know you live here Marie, open up. Blondie isn't here to distract you so I got you all to myself. Come on, open up."

Jake


	7. I can fight my own battles

**Another long one, I hope you guys like it. Please tell me if you do, or don't for that matter. I appriciate feedback. By the way I love the fact that you lovely people live all over the world. goes to show that R5 should do a world tour.**

* * *

Marieke's Pov

Riker got slowly off me, stared at my door and than looked back to me.

"He knows where you live?" He asked

"Apparantly, trust me I never told him." I was slightly panicking. "He must have gotten it from Rose, the other intern at the museum, she was trying to get us together."

Riker started walking towards the door.

"I know you are home honey, this letting me wait thing isn't working. You want me, Rose told me so, just let me in so I can give you what you want baby. We both know you want me to." Jake was still there. Riker was almost at the door, and was motioning me to stay at the couch.

Riker opened the door to face Jake.

"Hi there, wasn't expecting to see I guess." Riker said.

"Blondie, what are you doing here? I didn't know Marie took charity cases." Jake answered. Both of them managed to stay calm sof ar but I could tell is was taking al their restraint.

"Very funny, but there is no way I'm letting you in."

"Good thing you don't have a say in that then." And Jake tried to force his way past Riker. "Look pal, I get that you're jealous of me, I am not to fond of your presence around her either. But she is mine, understood." Jake said as he tried again.

This was the moment I decided to step in. I loved that Riker was defending me but I had been fighting my own battles before and I could still do that.

"Listen Jake, I don't like you, I once liked you as a friend but you screwed that up. I don't want anything to do with you, you got that? So get out of here and leave us alone, and tell Rose to mind her own buisness." I was standing in front of Riker now with crossed arms and determined eyes, staring Jake away. Jake looked somewhat taken aback but recovered rather quickly, too quickly for my taste.

"So that's how you want it then sweetheart? Don't worry I won't get in the way of you and blondie here, but remember this. If I want something, I get it. One way or the other. I will get you." He grabbed my maist with both arms pulling me closer. But before he could do anything Riker hit him. Jake let go immidiatly and was ready to punch back. But Riker was faster. He grabbed Jake by the head, making sure he was out of reach for Jake's arms.

"Leave. Her. Alone." He said panting.

Rike let Jake go, but not before pushing him down the stairs. Luckily it were only a few steps so it didn't do that much damage. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to live with myself for letting that happen.

I just stood there, with my hands covering my mouth from shock.

Jake stood up and scrambled out of sight. We heard him yell. "I will get you for this!" But he was already gone. Riker turned around to see me, walked over and put his arm around me.

I threw my arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulders from shock. His hands stroking my back.

"Shhh, it's okay. He's gone. It's over."

"I'm scared. This never happened to me before. What do I do now?" I asked, completly panicking.

"As long as you're with me, nothing bad will happen to you. I will protect you from him." He said.

"But you're not always around, what do I do when I'm alone?"

"We'll figure it out. Come inside" And he steered me back into my apartment.

Once we were back ont my couch we started to think of what to do next. We couldn't go out for a while, maybe Jake was outside waitong for us to come out. We decided on a movie.

Riker went through my not so extensive colletion and decided on Pitch Perfect. Leave it to the musician to pick a song based movie. During the movie I just snuggled up to him. After Pitch perfect we watched Alladin, but after that it was getting late.

"I should go home. The others might be worried about me by now." He said softly. I could tell he didn't want to leave, but knew he had to.

"I know" I whispered back. "I wish you didn't have to but I know you do."

"I can come by tomorrow." He suggested.

"No can do, tomorrow I start in the restaurant downstairs. I told you I had to find a side-job."

He sighed deeply. "When does your shift start,maybe I can work around that."

"I start at noon and finish at five. But they want me an hour earlier so they can show me the around."

I stared in his eyes, wishing he could work araound that.

"Damn it, I have Glee rehearsel from four till ten. And after that they want me back home."

"aahhw" I groaned. This would mean that we wouldn't be able to see eachother all day. I burried my head in the crook of his neck, just to be closer.

"Ah man, now I really don't want to go. I don't want to leave you here alone, with that creep lurking around." He sounded really worried.

"I'll be fine. I can lock the door at night and he won't try anything in the restaurant with everyone watching. I'm just worried that if he's still out there, he might follow you to your house."

This made him chuckle. "I'd like to him try that. He won't reach the doorstep before I, Rocky and maybe Ross kick his ass. You're right, you'll be fine. Just be careful okay?" and he started to get up.

I stood up to and gave him another hug.

"I will"

He kissed me again, softly, and I kissed him back. Our lips moving at the same rythem. After a few seconds he deepened the kiss, brushing his tong agains my lower lip again. I opened up and before I knew i the was french kissing me. He pulled me closer and answered every movement he made. It was passionate but we had to pull away to cath our breath.

After the kiss we walked to the door where he gave me a last quick peck on the lips before leaving.

When I closed the door I ran to my window with street view to watch him walk to his car. Riker saw me and waved at me before driving off. He was well out of sight when my heart was still racing like crazy.

I knew I told him I would be fine, but now he was gone I was having serious doubts. I was terrified, but I didn't want to call Riker back. He had a long day tomorrow, and his family would be worried by now.

I locked the door and started to make dinner. Nothing special, I wouldn't be able to taste anything proparly anyway. I checked my Phone. Rydel had gotten a hold of the first copy of my number I had written down yesterday.

**Rydel text**

_Marieke Text_

***Riker is on his way over, he seemed in a hurry. Are you guys planning something?***

That one was from this morning, she had sent me another an few minutes ago.

***Riker has been gone for a long time, what have you done with him? Just kidding. Mom wants him home soon though.***

I decided to answer that one

_*Haha, I didn't do anything to him, we just hung out. Jake showed up though, so Riker might be a little worried. He is on his way back.*_

***He just arrived, What do you mean Jake showed up. Who's Jake, please tell me he isn't that guy that was bothering you yesterday. Riker didn't say a word about it.***

_*That's the one, maybe he didn't want you to get worried about me. I'll be fine, I told him that but I'm not sure if he believed me.*_

***That does sound like Riker***

***Rocky saw me texting you and now he want your number as well***

_*Thats fine,he should know too. He did save from Jake yesterday*_

Rocky text

*Heey, Rocky here. Riker seemed worried about something. What happened?*

_*That guy you saved me from yesterday showed up. But Riker is busy tomorrow so now he feels guilty for not being able to be here with me.*_

*What's your adress, I'll stop by. I kicked his ass once, he won't try again with me around.*

_*That's sweet of you, but I'll be fine.I have fought my own battles before, tell Riker that please*_

*Fine, I will. And I'll get your adress from Riker anyway ;)*

_*:) whatever*_

* * *

**Like I said, please review. I love to get feedback on my plot, writing style or even spelling. **

**Love you all**


	8. Keeping her safe

**Sorry that it took so long, I had to work and this chapter was a hard one. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Riker's Pov

When I came home I immidiatly went to my room. Rydel looked like she wanted to know how it went but I ignored her. I knew I was being rude but there was too much on my mind right now.

Marie said she was gonna be fine but I doubted it, that guy knew where she lived and wasn't gonna stop until he got what he wanted. Maybe I could get Rocky or Ross to visit her tomorrow, just to make sure she was fine.

At dinner Rydel started fishing for details again, I was somewhat calmed down now so I answered some of her questions.

"So how was your date with Marie?" this got the attention of the whole table so I was trapped.

"It went great, thank you." I said politely."She's great, really nice and fun. But apperantly a little more reserved than she acted yesterday."

"Are you talking about the kiss? We all know you kissed her when we left." Said Ross, widely grinning.

_And in the suppliecloset_.

"Yes I kissed her when we left, but she told me that normally she isn't that brave. And after today I totally believe her. She told me she was a cub-scout leader, a girlscout leader and a churchcamp leader. And the whole appartment us filled with full bookshelfs. And I mean full." I told them proudly, my girl was smart and nice, that's definatly something to be proud of.

"She sounds like a nice, smart girl. Why don't you invite her to dinner tomorrow" Mom asked.

"But I won't be there for dinner tomorrow. And she had to work till five."

"So? She knows us, we'll hang out together till you get here. I can pick her up after work." Rocky said.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, with that Jake guy lurking around. She would be safe here, especially if Rocky picked her up.

"Alright, I'll ask her. Just no third degree interrogation ok?"

After dinner, during wich no-one brought up Jake, thank god, I rushed to mine and Rocky's room.

I started writing a text to Marie when Rocky walked in.

"I know that guy came by today." He said. That stopped me from writing my text.

"Who told you? Wait is that why you offered to pick Marie up tomorrow?"

"Yep, I'd rather have her here where we can keep an eye on her than in his eyesight. And to answer your first question. Marie told me herself, Rydel gave me her number."

"Ah, well I agree with you. Jake isn't gonna stop until he has her."

"Who's Jake? Oh, that's his name, never mind." Rocky said. "Where does she work?"

"She lives above a restaurant. She starts there tomorrow, but I don't think she's too exited about it. It's just convienient."

"Right, well I'm gonna need her adress anyway."

"Let me ask her if she wants to come first." I said. Rocky nodded and left.

**Riker text**

_Marieke text_

***Hey, my mom wants me to invite you to dinner at our place tomorrow. Wanna come? Rocky can pick you up when you're done with work.***

_* I thought you had Glee tomorrow?*_

***I do, but I think they want to interrogate you without me around.***

_*Haha, right. Well I can handle that, I got nothing to hide.*_

_*Sounds fun, tell Rocky I get off at five. Should I bring anything?*_

***Maybe a bikini or bathingsuit, we have a pool. And maybe those cookies?***

_*A pool, awesome! And someone liked the Dutch cookies. I bring some, anything else?*_

***Don't think so. Hey did Jake bother you when I left?***

I needed to know if het ried anything again.

_*No, but it's getting dark and I'm getting a little scared. Wish you were here*_

She needed to get out of that appartment, I knew it was her home but as long as Jake knew where she was I wouldn't be able to sleep.

***A crazy idea just popped in my head. What if I come and get you to stay here for the night. You know, a sleepover***

_*Haha, won't your parents get suspicious?*_

***Well thanks to my lovely siblings they already know you're my girlfriend. So they probably wouldn't let you stay in my room. But a sleepover with Rydel would be okay, I think***

I typed sof ast that I forgot to nitice that I called her my girlfriend. I hadn't asked her yet! I felt my Phone buzzing, she was calling me.

_Hey_

_*Girlfriend?* _She wasn't upset, just baffeled

_Yeah, I forgot to ask you today, with everything going on. I-I-I hope you're not ehm upset ehm or anything._

_*I'm not, its. Its just that I didn't see it coming. I know we kissed, several times, but I never thought, never dreamed*_ She was rambling.

_Listen. I'm coming over okay, we need to talk this through._

_*Wait, if we start talking here I won't be able to let you leave again.*_ She sounded panicked.

_I'll ask Rydel and my parents about the sleepover, than we can talk here._

_*Hurry, It's dark now and I'm scared.I'm gonna need a new appartment*_

_I'll coma as quick as I can, be brave okay?_

_*I'll try*_ Her voice sounded very small, like a little girl, I had to go to her.

"Rydel!" I yelled while running to her room.

"What?!" her head popped out of room.

"How do you feel about having a sleepover with Marie?"

"Sounds fun, when is she coming over"  
"If Mom and Dad are okay with it, than tonight. I just don't want her alone in that apparment if that Jake guy knows where she lives."

"Riiight, that's the reason. Just go get her."

"Thanks"

Next stop, Mom. I ran downstairs to find my parents watching tv.

"Hey, is it ok if I go get Marie for a sleepover with Rydel? Her roomate is out of town and she feels lonely." _That's about true._ They didn't know about Jake yet, and I didn't want them to worry.

"You weren't kidding when you said spending as much time together as possible." Mom said. _Please say yes, please say yes._ "Well as long as she stays in Rydel's room, what do you think?" She asked my Dad.

"She sleeps in Rydel's room, no funny buissness." _Yes!_

"I'll go and get her." And I rushed out of the room, calling Marieke

_They said ok, I'm coming over now._

_*Really! Yes! I'll pack my stuff.*_

_I'll be right over, hang in there, call me if he shows up._

_*I will*_

And I hung up.

* * *

**Should she get a new place? Should she stay? If you have suggestions please tell me.**

**I love you all**


	9. Sleepover

**I wanna thank HellokittyR57 for the reviews and feedback. **

**I noticed that you are from all over the world, where are you guys from?**

**I don't own anything by the way.**

* * *

Marieke's Pov

Riker was coming to get me any minute now. It was already nine o'clock but he was coming anyway, he didn't wanted me alone with Jake knowing where I was. He was so protective, I loved it but also needed to get used to it. Before this I was fighting my own battles, and I definatly never had two guys fighting over me. Jake wanted me just for having sex, he had made that very clear, but he had a big ego and needed the girl to want him to. Now that I not only rejected him but also rubbed the man I DID want in his face, I think something snapped. I'm afraid his ego doesn't matter anymore, he doesn't care if I want it yes or no, he just wants it.

Which brings me to where I am now. Sitting on my couch with my overnight bag, scared as hell. _Riker please hurry, I'm scared. _Was all I could think over and over again. My Phone buzzed.

**Riker text**

***I'm here, I'm coming up.***

A few minutes later I heard knocking.

"Marieke, It's me Riker. You can open the door." I sighed in relief an ran to towards te door.

When I opened it I recognised the blond bassist and gave him a big hug. He hugged back, then grabbed my face and pointe dit towards his. We stared in each others eyes when he started to lean in. He slowly put his lips in mine and started to move. I kissed back immidiatly, slow and softly, still holding eachother in a tight embrace. Riker deepened the kiss and pushed me against the wall. He wanted entrance once again and I gladly gave it. We fought for dominance for a few moments, but I gave up willingly. Letting him do with me what he wanted, because it was what I wanted him to do. His hands were on my thighs, mine around his neck. He pressed his body against mine, making me feel his abs underneath his shirt. I let one of my hand reach down to his side, so I could feel his muscled body.

Every now and then we pulled apart enough so we could take a breath. We were both panting.

"I should stop now." He said. _Why, no! Don't stop!_ I moaned in protest, making him chuckle.

"If I don't stop now, I won't be able to later on." I groaned again but let him go. We had to go.

We went inside to get my bag.

"That's all?" Riker asked.

"Why so suprised. This is my change of clothes, towel, bikini and those wafels you like." I responded

"Still, Rydel would have brought a bag twice the size."

"I'm a scout, I know how to pack lightly. Besides my underwear and bikini don't need that much space. If you know what I mean." The last part I whispered in his ear, making him groan. I giggled and tried to walk away. The key word here is tried.

Riker had grabbed me by my waist again and was pulling me closer.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easy." He teased. "You are mine now."

_So this is how we are gonna play this huh? Well two can play that game Lynch._

"I'm not getting out of this for nothing am I?" I asked

"Nope"

I turned around so I faced him, our bodies just touching, looking into his eyes.

"Then what do you want me to do?" I asked real soft and as innocent as possible. I swear he gulped.

"Alright you win, I won't be able to stop if you go saying things like that!" he said and he let me go. I laughed and picked up my bag. On our way out he asked me.

"Where did you learn that?"

"At work, at home. I used to work at Mc Donalds and every now and then some of the boys would joke around about me being a such a good girl. So I would answer the boy with things like that, They never expected me to say things like that so they would end up speechless and then stop bothering me for moths. It was fun, me and the other girls would just keep laughing at them for the rest of the night."

"You know, for a nice girl, you are pretty evil." Riker joked

"Why, thank you."

"Hey do I need to bring my airmatrass and sleepingbag?"

"Do you need to look fort hem, we don't have much time"

"I have them right here, I used to go out camping a lot with scouting so I have them ready to pack all the time."

"Hmmm, intresting. Get them and then we can go.

After I got my stuff we reached his car. Riker took my bag and threw it in the trunk, while I sat down in the passengers seat. He sat down in the drivers seat but before he started the car he looked at me.

"I forgot to ask you this twice, but now I need to know. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

I was dunbfounded for a moment but hen threw my arms around him.

"Yes! Yes! Riker, Yes! More than anything in the world!" And kissed him, throwing my arms around his neck again. It was a brief kiss, it lasted only a few seconds, but he kissed me back.

When we reached his house he gave me a quick kiss and got out of the car. From outside he motioned me to stay where I was, he walked around the car and opened the door for me. I giggled, hugged him and gave him a peck on the lips. Riker got my bag out and walked me to the door. Once inside he introduced me to his parents.

"So your the famous Marie, we heard much about you. I'm Stormie" A blond woman greeted me, I assumed she was Riker's mom.

"Marieke Dekker, nice to meet you. Thanks for letting me stay here tonight and dinner tomorrow."

"Not a problem. Mark Lynch, Riker has been talkin gabout you non stop."

I looked over at Riker who had turned red and was rubbing the back of his neck.

"I brought some typical Dutch wafels. I know Riker loves them." I said, turning back to Mark and Stormie handing them the cookies.

"Thanks, you can leave your stuff in Rydel's room. Riker will show you."

Riker took me upstairs, but when we reached the first door he gently pushed me against the wall.

"Rydel's room is down the hall, but I thought I showed you mine first." He whispered.

"Then why am I standing against the wall?" I whispered back.

"Because Rocky is inside and I can't do this when my little brother is watching." He whispered and he leaned in.

The moment his lips connected with mine I could feel a spark of electricity. Our lips were moving in sinc in a deep and passionate kiss. He pressed his body against mine again, like he always did. And I'm not gonna lie, I loved it when he did that. One of his hands cupped my face, the other one was planted on the wall right next to me. My hands were on his chest, slowly traveling down to his abs.

"Uhum!"

_Shoot_

Riker let go of me and turned towards the sound. One blond and two brunettes were standing in the doorframe of Riker's and Rocky's room. His brothers had been enjoying the show, barely able to contain their laughter.

"Gentleman." I nodded in their direction.

"What?" Riker asked his brothers, earning chuckles from the youngest two.

"I see you guys are official now? Tell me again why mom and dad are ok with her staying here?" Rocky asked with a big grin on his face. Apparantly Ross and Ryland didn't know about the sleepover cause their jaws dropped. Quickly followed with some wolfwistles.

"We are, and she's staying with Rydel. I just picked her up." Riker said

"Well if that's just you picking her up, I'm gonna ask Rocky to be my ride from now on." Said Ross.

"You are missing the point here bro, Riker has a girlfriend." Ryland said to Ross.

Riker put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"Well we should go to Rydel's room now, she is probably wondering what is taking so long." Riker said.

"Oh, don't worry bog brother. I know why you were delayed." A voice from down the hall said. Rydel had heard her brothers talking. "Come on Marie. I'll take it from here. We are gonna have a girls night."

"But I wanted to show her my room first." Riker protested.

"Sorry sweety, apparantly it's girls night now." I teased him. I grabbed my bag and made my way to Rydel, giggling about the look on Riker's face. I turned around to see him being dragged into his room by his brothers, he did not look too happy about it.

"Ok, Spill it." Rydel quickly cam to the point."What's the deal with you and Riker, and I want details."

"Haha. Al right, Riker and I are official now. He asked me in the car on the way here. We kissed before but with him being a rockstar and everything it still came a bit of a shock." I started.

"Whoa, when and where did you guys kiss before he asked? And like I said, details."

"Hahaha, ok,ok." I sat down with her on the bed and started telling.

"We first kissed yesterday, when he escorted me around. I got a message from my supervisor that she needed markers or something, so I went in the suppliecloset and he followed me. I know it is super cliche, but the markers were ont he top shelf and I couldn't reach them."

Rydel was captivated at this point. "So!"

"So he got them for me, but I was still standing there. So he kinda trapped me between him and the stands. And then he kissed me, it was very sweet."

Rydel started giggling again."More, more!" She was so exited that it made me laugh. When we heard a muffled _thumph _from the door. Rydel and I looked at each other and she got up. When she opened the door Ross fell through, Ryland, Rock and Riker managed to jump back in time.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

* * *

**This was a long** **one please keep reading.**


	10. The confession

**This is gonna be a short one, mostly just to fill and clear some stuff up. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Marieke's Pov

"So what were you guys talking about?" Riker asked.

"Like you didn't hear through the door." Rydel aswered.

"Actually, your door is pretty thick. And your floor is hard, use a rug or something, gee." Said Ross.

I couldn't help but laugh, Ross looked so helpless on the floor.

"Come here Ross. Let me see that bump on your head."I said motionin him to the bed. While I tended Ross's injury yhe others continued the conversation.

"But he has a point about you door, see it sounded like Riker kissed our friend Marie here in the suppliecloset. We all thought he kissed her when he made us leave." Rocky said, looking at his oldest sibling.

"We did both." I said matter-of-factly. "You'll be fine Ross, maybe just put a wet washingcloth on it to make it shrink faster."

"She is nice, I like her" Ross said toward Riker, wich made me laugh.

"I think you're missing the point here bro. Riker and Marie kissed twice yesterday. You guys have been busy!" Ryland exlaimed.

Riker had turned compleetely red by now, so I decided to help him out.

"Maybe we should change the subject, I don't think it's healthy for a person to be that red."

Riker mouthed "Thank you"

"How about you guys just leave my room, not you Marie, and let us have our already short girls night." Rydel said, pushing Ross and Ryland out of the room.

The guys left and Rydel closed the door behind them. "Well that was interesting." I said to Rydel.

"It was, wasn't it. so you kissed my brother not once, but twice. Is he that good?" she said laughing.

"Well, I don't really have a lot of experience with that. Only kissed one other boy and that was four years ago. But yeah, He's good." We both laughed at that.

I started to lay out my airmatress and let itself fill up.

"So you never had a thing with that Jake guy who has been bothering you?" Rydel asked, deadserious.

"Oh no! Way too much ego for my taste. He used to stick with hitting on me, you know just words. But now he is jealous and he turned violent. It scares the hell out of me. I can handle big talk, but force is I'm not so sure."

"Then why did you tell Riker you would be fine, if you were scared?"

"Because, Jake turning violent caught me off guard and made me freak out for a moment. Usually I'm not like that so I told myself I could handle it if calmed down. Riker left, I calmed down, and then freaked again. And that's why he came to pick me up."

"You have experience with people bullying you then?" I knew this quistion would come at some point.

"I used to be bullied back in High school. It was bad, there were moments I didn't want to go to school anymore. But they always stuck to words, never violence. But in the end it just made me stronger, it made me who I am now. I knew I could handle simple insults and stuff, they just ricochet off me. But a fist doesn't." I was just staring into nothing now, knowing Rydel was somewhere in that pink room watching me.

My matress was full now and I lay my sleepingbag over it. And folding my towel into a pillow.

"Does Riker know this stuff? I mean, I am honoured that you are willing to tell me this. But it sounds like something he should know." Rydel said. I sa ton her bed again.

"It's not a secret, if someone wants to know me better I'll tell them. But they have to bring it up, I'm not gonna start about it, wouldn't know how. But no, Riker doens't now yet. I'm planning on telling him soon though. He has a right to know. I'm just not sure how he will react."

"Well it shows that you are a lot stronger that we thought you were, but it also confesses that you are really scared of Jake. So he might get more protective then he already is." Rydel reasoned, she should know.

"I'll tell him tomorrow, when he brings me to work."

Starting a new, somewhat cheerier, subject. Rydel started to ask me about work, my appartment, my hobbies until it was really late, and we went to bed.

The next morning in the car with Riker.

Marieke's Pov

We were still in the driveway, Riker had just sat down behind the Wheel.

"Riker, I need to tell you something. Rydel and I were talking about it yesterday and it's something you should know too."

Well that got his attention, he looked worried.

"What is it, you can tell me anything, you know that." He started rambling.

"I know, it's about this Jake-situation. I freaked yesterday when he started fighting, and then I told you I was fine. That must have confused you so I'm gonna explain." I told him and he nodded. _Here it goes._ I told him everything, at one point het ook my hand and held it. the other hand on my back, comforting me. At the end of my story I was almost in tears, and he hugged me.

"You are so much stronger than I thought you were." He whispered. And that pushed me over the edge.

"Hey, I'm here, I'm here. It's okay, I'm not going anywhere." And he just let me finish sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm ok, I think." I said after a while, releasing him. Riker gave me a quick peck on the lips, and then released me too. "Thank you" I whispered. He pecked my lips again. "No problem" He said and he started driving.


	11. A new job

**People have been asking me when the M rated stuff was coming.**

**Drumroll please,... Now! ... tadaa**

**Ok, bear with me you lovely people, because this is the first time for me to write anything like that so it will probably suck. Consturctive critism is welcome, not so constructive critism not so much.**

**Just read, and if you like, tell me your thoughts on it. **

* * *

Marieke's Pov

When we arrived at my building, Riker walked me inside. I spotted the restaurant's manager and walked towards her, leaving Riker at a distance.

"Hi, I'm Marieke, I was supposed to start today?" I said, holding my hand out.

"Ah, yes Marieke. I'm afraid I have some bad news." The manager said. I let my hand fall down again.

"Yeah see, this is a family buisness. And the daughter of the owner needed a job, we only had one opening. Trust me, I would have chosen you anytime over her, she is awful, but she is the boss's daughter." She really seemed dissapointed for not being able to hire me.

"I'm really sorry. I know you live upstairs, I've seen you around. Always carrying books. Hey, the guy from the bookstore nextdoor was just in here. He said he needed help." She was super exited about it.

"Really? Well it's too bad I can't start here, but I'll give the bookstore a shot." I told her. "Thanks for the tip." And i walked back to a confused Riker.

"They hired the boss's daughter so they can't hire me. But the bookstore nextdoor is hiring." I told him.

"That sucks, but let's go nextdoors then." He grabbed my arm and walked me outside.

The bookstore was hiring, and I got a job in no-time. They had seen me around, always snooping through the classics. But I couldn't start untill next week. So Riker and I went back to my appartment. Het had four hours to kill before he had to go.

"Let's celebrate my new job." I said. "I got some vanlilla ice cream in the fridge and some chocolate sauce in the cabinet's."

"Hmm, sounds delicious." Riker said, already making his way to the fridge.

"The Ice cream will be stone hard, maybe you should take care of that. Then I'll go look for the sauce." I told him, and he agreed.

I took two bowls out for Riker and started looking. By the time Rike had one bowl filled I had found the chocolate. I grabbed the bowl and started squizing the bottle, but nothing came out.

"Great." I said.

"Just shake it." Riker told me, already halfway with the second bowl.

I shook the bottle and squized again, this time chocolate came out alright. It just missed the bowl and hit me, just my luck I was wearing a low cut top. Riker almost fell over from laughter.

I started to clean it up, but he stopped me.

"Let me do that for you." _Wow, where did that husky voice come from? Wait what is he doing?_

Riker had lowered his head and was now licking the chocolate off of me. I had not seen that one coming. Riker had pulled me closer, and I was moaning. _Oh, that feels good._ I was whispering his name, telling him not to stop even though there wasn't much chocolate left.

When he was done he started kissing me on my lips, making me taste the chocolate he just 'cleaned up'. I was moaning into the kiss, when he attacked my neck. Licking and sucking, untill he found my g-spot. I moaned like crazy, panting for air.

Riker pressed his body against mine, like he always did, but this time I felt something new. Something was poking me in my thigh. It felt good though so I grinded against Riker to create more friction. This time he moaned. _God, that's sexy_

Riker pushed me to the counter and started to kiss me more roughly, pressing his hard on against my thighs with fore force.

"I see you, oh, have a, oh Riker, a little prob, oh, problem." I managed to get out.

"Litlle?" He grunted in my ear. _O my knees, don't fail me now._

"I, uh, have a, oh, problem too. Oh, dont stop. Want to see?" I tried to say it seductivly, I hope I succeeded.

"Really?" All I could do was nod heavilly. "Maybe I should." And he attaked my neck again.

"But I need my, Oh Riker, my pants off, oh, to show you."

Riker didn't say anything, he just started to fumble with my button and zipper. I kicked of my Shoes and waite for him to be done. Meanwhile I started kissing his neck.

"Bedroom, where's your bedroom." Riker panted. I pointed to one of the doors across the room, he lifted me up and took me to my room. He opened the door and lay me on my bed. He fumbled with my pants again, as I started to pull of his shirt.

He got my pants loose and threw them in a corner, then let let me take his shirt off and throw that somewhere.

Riker was now looking at my panties, which were soaked at this point. "Who did that?" He asked me.

But before I could answer he had pulled the fabric to the side and inserted one finger.

"Yooouuu! Oh yes. You Riker, only you."

He inserted another finger and started curling them, making me moan very loud.

"Oh, you feel so good. You're so tight, does it feel good?"  
"Oh, yes Riker, yes." I panted, I needed more air if he was gonna start a conversation.

He thrusted his fingers in and out, while I beggid him to go faster. Het started tugging at my shirt with his other hand. "This had to go." He mumbled. And I was happy to follow his orders. I was now only wearing my underwear, while Riker was still wearing his jeans. _No fair_

"Jeans, off." I mumbled.

"Someone is eager." Riker teased. He pulled out his fingers, making me whine in protest. "Patience."

I heard the sound of his jeans hitting the floor and lot long after he was laying on top of me.

"Anymore whishes?" I grabbed his hand and moved them down my clit, he started to stroke, but didn't go in.

"Say it, baby, tell me what you want." He whisperd in my ear.

I was about to anwer when he stroked me. "Say it baby."

"I want you, Riker, I want you bad." I screamed. I felt his weight lifted off of me, I looked up and saw him going through his jeans. He pulled out a square package that he ripped open. I lay my head back again, waiting.

When he positioned himself on me again, I had to say it.

"Riker, be gentle, please." I begged him. I was a virgin and I knew this was going to hurt.

"Is this your first time?" He asked, softly, caring. I looked into his eyes and nodded.

"I want you to tell me when I'm hurting you, okay?" I nodded again.

Riker slowly guided himself to my folds, pressing the head of his cock against it. It felt so good, I grabbed his neck and pulled his head down to kiss him. While we were kissing, he slowly pushed himself in me, making me gasp.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked

"Not yet"

And he gentle pushed further, this time it did hurt but is didn't make a sound. It hurt but I didn't want him to stop. When he was completly in, he stopped for a moment, giving me time to adjust, and it was something to adjust to, wow.

After a few moments I nodded, giving him the signal to start moving. I hurt at first, but pain turned into pleasure, and before I knew it I was moaning his name again. He started to move faster, thrusting in and out at a steady pace. Kissing me the whole time. I met his thrust with my hip movements, our rythem going faster and faster.

I could feel the tension starting to build up, I was close to my release. "I'm close." I whispered. "Me too baby, just hang in there." He whispered back. He started kissing me again, but unlike his thrusts, the kiss was tender and caring. This pushed me over the edge, I felt my wall clenging around Riker, who was still going. A few thrusts later he came too, and we rode it out toghether.

I could feel his body still on me when he pulled out. He left for a moment to get rid of the condom and then came back to me. He put his arm around me and pulled me close.

I have no idea how long we just lay there, being happy.

"Marieke?"

"Yeah"

"Why is that meerkat wearing a hat?"

* * *

**Bet you didn't saw that last line coming huh? **

**Please share your thoughts with me. love you all.**


	12. I'm home

**So this is not gonna be a smut chapter. I have to play it safe with my writing because, and let it sink in for a moment, my mom wanted to read it. I convinced her not to, but she is suspicious. bear with me people, and enjoy reading.**

* * *

Marieke's Pov

"Why is that meerkat wearing a hat?" Riker said.

"Why not?" I answered.

This was the first time Riker was in my room, and I had some weird stuff in here. For example, the meerkat statue with a beanie hat, or a pluche reindeerhead with hulau necklaceses, and many other things.

"Do you know that you have some strange stuff in here?"

"I do"

Riker moved so he was leaning over me. He kissed my cheek, making me giggle.

"I like it."

He leaned in and started to kiss me. It started slow, but quickly became heated. He was laying on top of me again, and I was loving it. His hands were traveling along my sides, going lowere everytime, I started moaning into the kiss.

"Oh, Riker! Riker, do you have another one?" I asked, what were the odds a nice guy like Riker had two condoms in his pockets. I had been suprised he had brought the first one.

"What do you mean?" he panted. He attacked my neck while I tried speaking words in the right language.

"Condom, another oh, another condom." I managed to get out, hoping they were the right words.

"Crap." I heard Riker say. He stopped kissing my shoulder and looked me in the eyes.

"I only had that one, what do we do now?" he asked.

I thought quickly, Kate had a boyfried who 'visited' a lot. Maybe there would be some in her room, man I hoped so.

"Kate's room, Kate is my roommate, she might have one or two lying around." I said.

Riker got up and sprinted out of the room, when he got back he was holding a few shiny packets.

"You were right, she has loads. Please tell me she has a boyfriend." He said, raising his eyebrows.

"She does."

Riker joined me again on the bed, his mouth found mine and we were moving together. His hands cupped my boobs while my arms were around his neck, encouriging him to keep touching me.

It was getting heated again when I heard the door.

"Marie! I'm home!" A woman's voice yelled. Kate was back from her parents.

"Kate, she is back." I told Riker.

"Your roommate?" And he stopped with what he was doing to me.

"Marieke?" We heard closer now. "Why is there melted ice cream on the counter?" She said as she opened my door. "Whoa! Hi there." She just stood baffeled in the doorframe.

I rushed out of bed, grabbed my bathrobe and threw it on.

"Kate, a word." I said while dragging her to the livingroom.

"Who was that?" She asked, with a huge grin.

"My new boyfriend." I told her, smiling like an idiot.

"I should leave the appartment more often. So, details, who is he?"

"I'm Riker Lynch. Nice to mee you." A voice from behind us said. Riker had put his boxers and jeans back on and was now leaning against the doorframe.

_Hmmm, mama _

Kate looked at me, her eyes saying nice-work.

"I told you about that band who was playing at the exhibition opening?" I started. "Riker plays the bass."  
Kate's eyes grew big.

"What? Who knew, good, little Marieke hooks up with a rockstar." She sounded impressed.

All I could do was just stand there and blush. For some reason the floor just became very interesting.

Riker walked over to me and put his arm around me.

"Hey what's the time, I have to be on set at four." He said.

"Movie or TV?" Kate asked

"Glee, I'm a Warbler." Riker answered

I looked at the clock.

"It's two-thirty honey. You can take a shower and still be on time." I told him. He leaned in to me and whispered. "Will you be joining me?" wiggling his eyebrows, making me laugh. But he let go of me and walked back to my room.

"So a Rock- and a TVstar. You have some explaining to do missy." Kate said.

"Haha, I know. Just le me clean up this mess first." I pointed at the bowl now filled with vanilla flavoured milk.

"How about you talk while I clean this mess up. I kinda owe you for leaving those dishes anyway." Kate said as she picked up one of the bowls.

I told her about how Riker and I shared our moment in the copyroom, about our first kiss, the Jake stuff and everything else. She was concerned about me and Jake, but strangely enough she was very interested in the part when Rocky saved me from that jerk.

"Kate, You do remember you have a boyfriend right?" I asked after she made me tell that part again.

"Actually, I don't. Turns out he was dating my sister too, she brought him over to my parents as her boyfriend. For some reason he isn't dating either of us now." She said bitterly. I ran over and gave her a hug.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for you. But he was a jerk, you deserve way better than him. Tell me, how bad did you hurt him?" I asked, knowing fully well that Kate could be very dangerous if she wanted. A wicked grin grew on her face.

"Let's just say he was talking in a high pitched voice a he left, oh and Sarah gave him a black eye." I high fived her for that.

"Well in that case, it might interest you that Rocky is picking me up for family dinner at their place at five. I can text him if you can come along. Especially because they have a pool there so I would be staying there for quite a while." I suggested.

"And I would be all alone in this big empty appartment, well I sure do hope he wouldn't do that to me." Kate said in a badly acted sad voice.

"Who wouldn't do what?" Riker asked. He just came out of my room again, all showered and clean.

"Well if I'm gonna eat with your family that Kate here would be all alone tonight, wich would be very sad because she just broke up with her boyfriend and needs some fun. So we were wondering if Rocky might be interested in taking us both to the party." I explained.

"What does Rocky have to do with anything?" He asked while toweling his hair.

Kate and I looked at eachother and burtsed into giggles. Riker looked up with a confused look.

"Marieke, care to explain."

"Mariek don't you dare." Kate squeled. Making me laugh even more.

"I'll tell you later sweety." I managed to get out.

"What did I get myself into." Riker murmered.

Making us laugh even more harder.

* * *

**alright you lovely people, what do you think about Kate and Rocky, or do you need another chapter to define you opinion first? Let me know.**


	13. Bragging a little

**I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting. Work and family time left me little time to write. It's not my best work, but it gets the story going.**

**Enjoy you lovely people**

* * *

Riker's pov ( Ithought that would be nice again)

When Marie and Kate found their breaht again Marie and I went back to her room. It was her turn to take a shower now, and I was tryning to figure out what they were talking about.

"So, why were you talkin gabout Rocky?" I asked.

"Fine, I told Kate about what she missed while she was gone and she made me tell Rocky's heroic action at the museum like three times. I guess she is impressed by him."

"Should I call if she can join us too?"

"I think she would like that."

When Marie was dressed again it was time for me to head out. She walked me downstairs for a kiss goodbye. I pulled her close and our lips connected. It was sweet but passionate, it lasted only a few seconds but I got that she was making up for Kate barging in.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to go for a round two." She whispered.

"It's okay, I Know you are being strong, but I could tell walking here, you're pretty sore aren't you. I wouldn't want to hurt you."

She gave me a big hug.

"You are so sweet. Have fun on set but when you're done, hurry home okay." She looked into my eyes. I could look in those forever, but I really had to go or I would be late.

"Bye, see you tonight." I pecked her on the lips.

"See you tonight."

I was the last to arrive on set, but still had time to spare. I noticed Curtis, Dom and Titus hanging out and joined them.

"Wow Riker, I know you are a cheery person, but that's a big smile even for you." Titus commented.

"Titus is right, what got you so happy?" Said Dom.

"Maybe it's not a what, but a who." Curtis trying to be wise.

"Actually yeah, You guys remember me telling about that gig at the museum?" I asked them, sitting down on a couch. They nodded confused.

"Well this girl who worked there" I didn't get much farther than that. The guys started to whooo. Drawing the attention of the other Warblers.

"Baby Warbler got girlfriend?" Someone asked.

I just smiled like an idiot. I didn't care if they were slightly making fun of me, I was proud of my girl.

"Oh man, she is great." Earning wolfwhistles from the group.

"So you were saying, museum girl." Curtis got the guys attention back.

"Yeah man, she's amazing. She is smart, funny and dude can she sing. She is shy about it though. She is there for an internship, She came from The Netherlands all the way here for it. She is so nice, and sweet, and oh man!" Why did I leave that appartment again? Couldn't wait for tonight, then I got to see her again, and kiss her again, and hug her again, and… someone snapped his fingers in front of me.

"Dude, earth to Riker."

"Right, what were we talking about?"

"You were telling us about your new girlfriend, she sounds really cool dude. So this happened like two days ago? No wonder you've been off the grid." Titus again.

"Yeah, I've been spending as much time with her as possible. She is coming over tonight to have dinner with my family."

"oooh, she's coming over eh." I knew what they were insinuating, so I felt the need to brag a little.

"She already spent the night." They didn't had to know she slept in Rydel's room. The thing they thought happened, happened today anyway. Someone saw through it though.

"Didn't you share a room with your brother?"

"Yup, she stayed in Rydel's room. Hey I'm a gentleman after all."

At that moment we were asked to go to set. Saving me from more questions, they will probably get it out of me today anyway.

Marieke's Pov

Rocky was coming any minute now to pick me and Kate up. I had shown her a picture online of Rocky, and she was getting slightly nervous now. She was running around straightening things on the wall that weren't crooked to begin with, fixing her hair.

"Kate chill! Don't worry, you look great, the appartment is actually clean, and Rocky is way nicer that that cheating jerk. So, relax okay." I grabbed her shoulders to look her in the eyes. "Chill"

"I am chill, and relaxed fort hat matter. I just want to make a good impressing, that's all."  
"I know honey, I felt the same way when I met them for the first time too. But I wanted to impress a certain blonde bassplayer."

We heard knocking, and turned our heads towards the door.

"Marie! It's me, Rocky. Open up." I heard Kate squel behind me as I walked over to open the door.

"Hey Rocky, Come in. This is my roommate Kate, all the paintings on the wall are from her hands." It couldn't hurt to talk her up. Rocky looked around until he saw Kate. He immidiatly went for her.

"How's it going, Rocky." He held is hand out to her.

"Kate, it's going great thank you."

"I heard you were joining us for dinner tonight. Did Marie tell you about the pool?" He asked her, tryng to impress her no doubt.

"She did, I packed my bikini, a towel and some fresh clothes." She said holding up her bag.

"Good, you both have everything?" He asked, now looking at me. I was holding my own bag, I had forgotten to bring a third set of clothes last night, for after swimming. So I was holding a bag as well.

"We are ready to go." I said, pointing towards the door. Rocky and Kate were still standing in the middle of the room, comfortably close to each other. But me pointing outside made them move. Kate 'almost' bumped into Rocky on her way out.

I took the backseat, giving Kate the chance to sit next to Rocky. They were talking the whole way to the Lynch's house. At one point I was sure they had forgotten I was in the car. They just talked about everything that came to mind, Kate's art, Rocky's Music and funny stuff they saw outside. I didn't mind that they had forgotten me, they were cute together.

* * *

**Your thoughts? Please share them, even if you think they don't make sense.**


	14. Swim party

**My writer's block has vanished and I squized out another chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

**Tell me how you guys like the Kate+Rocky situation, and if I should fix Ross up with a girlfriend.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Marieke's Pov

I might have scared Rocky a bit when I got out of the car. He had forgotten I was there, wich is a good thing I guess. When he got his cool again he escorted us to the backyard, where the rest of the family and Ratliff were waiting for us. Rydel ran towards us giving me a big hug, after I introduced Kate she gave her a big hug too.

"Guys, this is my roommate Kate. She came back today and didn't want to be alone in the appartment, so now she is here." I introduced her to the others. We walked over to everyone else. I was wondering what would be for dinner when I saw Mark standing next to a big Barbecue, nice. This was gonna be my first American Barbecue, needless to say I was exited.

"Mmm, smells good Dad." Rocky said when he reached the grill.

The food was great, though I didn't eat as much as Kate. I was used to Dutch barecue's wich are a lot simpeler. Stormie had gone all out with her salads, they were abselutly delicious, so I ate more salad that meat. I don't think they minded though.

The boys just kept eating, it was really funny. It made me wonder how much Riker could eat, judging by the fact that his little brother Rocky ate twice as much as me. On the other hand, I might not want to know.

After dinner we all hung out by the pool till the food had sunken a bit. We couldn't wait to get in, but half an hour is half an hour. During that time I texted Riker a bit.

**Riker text**

_Marieke text_

_Heey honey, how is practise?_

**It's going great, how was dinner?**

_It was delicious, my first American bbq_

**A day of firsts I see ;)**

_Ooh cheeky_

**You know it, had dessert yet?**

_It involved chocolate sauce, good thing you weren't here. It might have gotten out of hand again ;)_

**Woman what you do to me, I still have to dance.**

_Sorry baby, but that's what you get for being cheeky. Rocky is begging me to come into the pool now. See you in a bit right?_

**See you in a bit**

I was lying about the chocolate, but Riker didn't know that.

We started to jump in the pool, swimming around and just having some fun in the water. Rocky kept close to Kate, she didn't seem to mind. Actually, she was out for a few moments when Rocky walked out in his swimtrunks. To be fair it was a nice view, but I preffered Riker.

I was just sitting at the side of the pool when Ross joined me.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"So, I got like no shot with Kate right." I laughed at him.

"Sorry Ross, She only had eyes for Rocky so far."

"I know, any chance you can set me up with one of your other single friends?" He asked with puppy eyes. Wich made me crack up again.

"I'll see what I can do." I joked.

"You will?" He said exited and suprised. At this point I just pushed him back in the pool.

"Hey, be nice to my little brother." I heard a familiar voice joke behind me. I got out of the pool and ran toward Riker who threw his bag away and opened his arms.

"Riker!" I screamed while giving him a big hug. He gently grabbed my face with one hand, bringing mine to his. Planting a soft kiss on my lips. I answered him immidiatly, but the kiss only lasted a few moments. We had a crowd watching.

"Uh ahum" I turned around, still in Riker's strong arms, to find his siblings, his friend and my roommate staring at us.

"How could you, my sensative eyes!" Ryland screamed.

"He will never be able to unsee that!" Ratliff yelled.

Riker and I just laughed it off. I pecked him on the lips once more, Ryland groaned.

"Phew, you stinky and sweaty. Go take a shower." I told my boyfriend. He laughed.

"If I'm stinky, than you are now also stinky." He said.

"I'll just jump in the pool."

"That's not fair, I have to shower and you go swim in the pool"

"Then get your swimtrunks and join us."

"Fine, but first." He picked me up bridal style. "I'm gonna take care of you." He started walking towards the pool. I now saw what he wanted to do.

"No, Riker, put me do…" I never got to finnish my sentance, he had already thrown me in.

"I am so getting you back for that." I said, splashing him.

"I'm counting on it." He whispered. He got up before I could say anything and went into the house.

"You're forgetting your bag!" I yelled after him, but he ignored me. I just rolled my eyes and started splashing Kate. She had been swimming next to me and wanted my attention.

"I know you two are all cute and sweet together and everything. But you will pay if I have to walk into something like today again." She said. She meant it to be for my ears only, but Rocky overheard.

"What did you walk into?" He asked Kate. Our eyes grew big in panick, he wasn't supposed to have heard that! We just looked at eachother, barely holding in a giggle.

"What, aawh no! Please tell me you didn't" Apperantly he figured it out.

"I got a new job today." I said, changing the subject.

"Really? Why didn't you tell sooner? That is great? Is it at that reastaurant." Rydel had joined us and was thankfully bombarding me with questions.

"It slipped my mind. And no, not the restaurant but the bookstore next door. The restaurant had just hired the boss daughter, no way I was getting in." I told her, glad to distract Rocky from our previous conversation.

"A bookstore, that is so cool. Totally you. But then you didn't had to work today. Why didn't you call me?" She asked.

"I spent the day with Riker, celebrating my new job with some ice cream." I told her. Ignoring Kate's remarks about something more than just desserts. Rydel caught that and was looking at me funny, luckily Riker saved me by making a suprise cannonball. Earning applause from Ross, Ryland and Ratliff.

I swam towards him as quickly as possible.

"Hey baby, I'm all clean now." He joked, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"I see, hey how was practise." I asked

"Fun, I told the guys about my amazing new girlfriend and theywouldn't stop asking me questions about you. They haven't met you yet, and I think they might like you more than me." He was holding me close now.

"First. Impossible, everyone likes you, it's impossible not to. Second, what did you tell them?"

"That you were smart. That you were funny, and sweet, and nice, and maybe just a tiny little bit crazy." He kissed me with every sentence, it was so sweet. "They want me to bring you with me sometime."

"Really? I would love to your friends." I said.

"Hey what am I, dead meat?" Ratliff said, sounding fake offended.

"You're not a friend, you're family." Riker said. He seemed satisfied with that.

"So, you'll come with sometime?" Riker asked me again. I kissed him.

"I would love to."

* * *

**Aaaahw, how cute. That's it for today folks, but stay tuned for more.**


	15. Back to work

**So I'm starting an competition for anyone who wants the role of Ross's potential girlfriend. Just sent me a message with the following things.**

**Why do you think you'd be the best suited for him?**

**How do you think you'd fit into the story? What is your relation to Marieke, how will you be introduced?**

**What do you like best about the story so far? Optional but answers would be appreciated.**

**The chapter is not the best I've produced. But it is building up to something juicy. Enjoy.**

* * *

Marieke's Pov

The next day it was Monday, so I had to intern at the museum again. Riker had dropped me and Kate off back home the night before. Giving me a deep and passionate goodnight kiss at the door.

The first thing I did once I arrived at the museum was find my fellow intern Rose. Why in the World would she give that jerk Jake my adress! I found her and our supervisor Larissa with some clipboards and a lot of papers in one of the conference rooms. _Well this looks interesting._

"Oh good, you're here. And you are wearing black like I asked. Fantastic." Larissa started. She was great, everyone liked her.

"Yeah, can I talk to Rose for a sec?" I asked.

"If you have a minute, I have to explain something to you two. We want to do a research on our visitors and their opinion of the new exihibition. And you two are in charge, we have a bunch of volunteers ready to give out so questionairs, some ready in the rooms to help the visitors and some ready to take the questionairs back and fill in some last questions. You girls are going to supervise the volunteers, help them and the visitors wherever you can, if you come arcoss something that you can't handle yourself, you have my number. Now Marieke what did you want to discuss?"

"Well it's a little personal, but if you want to know. One of the tech guys showed up at my doorstep Saturday after I had rejected him. He said Rose had given him the adress, I told you I wasn't interested in Jake. Why would you do that?" Rose looked baffled.

"Off course I gave him you're adress, he is super cute! I don't get why you rejected him, you two would be perfect together, I just wanted to speed up the process." _You are kidding right, she almost got me killed. Well it's not like that's a first, let us be reminded of Rose with a stapler._  
"You can't do that Rose! If Marie didn't want to see this guy, he had no right asking for her adress anyway." Larissa stood up for me. Rose had ment well, she always means well, but her being nice is gonna kill me one day. _Again, no way I am letting her touch a stapler ever again._

"He became violent, Luckily my boyfriend stopped him. I know you didn't mean to hurt anyone, just think before you do anything like that again okay?" Their jaws dropped._ Did someone flip a gravity switch? _

"I will, I'm sorry. But what did yo say about a boyfriend? Where was I when that happened?" _Way to stay focused my friend._

"Spill it girl, I'm curious as well." Larissa said. _So, no help whatsoever huh?_ I sighed.

"Fine if you must know. That band that played Friday, the bassist and I became very friendly if you catch my drift." I winked. They caught my drift.

"What?! No wonder you wanted to help the band so desperatly, sticking me with Josh and the catering." Rose complained, and she had reason to. Josh was head of housekeeping , very strict, very clean and very, very annoying. I hugged her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you deserve a nice boyfriend, that's why I wanted to fix you up with Jake. But that bassist guy sounds way better, what's his name again?"

"Riker, Riker Lynch."

"Alright girls, enough small talk. Let's start that research." Larissa said, shooing us out of the room and into the hall.

_This is gonna be a weird day, a fun, busy but very weird day._

The exhibition was going great, lot's of people were coming to see it. And even better, people were argeeing to fill in the questionairs. The system was working flawlessly, we had people handing those things out, people in every room to answer questions visitors might have and people receiving the filled out questionairs. I had worked with this system earlier, that's why I had suggested it to Larsissa, I never thought she would actually use it. Rose and I were running around everywhere, sending people on break and taking their place for a while, answering questions and pointing people to the bathroom while standing right underneath a big sign. _You are in a museum, read!_

We didn't mind though, we were cool again and having a lot of fun. I was really curious of the outcome of the research, Rose and I were gonna turn those filled in papers to useable data. _Whooo, catch the sarcasm?_

We were standing there for a few hours when I got a text from Riker.

**Riker Text**

_Marieke Text_

***Hey baby, how about I come by the museum with some friends?***

_*Sounds fun. We are almost taking a lunch break, how many friends are you bringing?*_

***Some of the Warblers, Curt, Dom and Titus probably. Maybe more***

_*Cool, tell them I'm a big Warbler fan*_

***I will, by the way, nice blazer.***

_Huh, what? How did he…? Oh never mind._I saw them already heading my way, Riker still clutching his Phone. When they reached me Riker pulled me into a hug, I sensed he was going for a hello-kiss but I gently pushed him away.

"Honey, I'm still working. I need to be proffesional." I whispered. He puted, but understood.

"I'm almost done, we only have a few quistionairs left to hand out." I told everyone. I finally got a good look at who Riker had brought along. I recognised Curt, Dom and Titus making 36TD complete, but that wasn't everyone. I was suprised to see Grant as well. _Well, Rose is gonna have a fieldday._ She was a HUGE Sebastian fan.

"Hi, I'm Marieke. It's nice to meet all of you." I started to shake some hands.

Riker's Pov

I saw Marie standing from afar, talking to everyone but still taking her time with every visitor. Sh e was totally in her element. I stopped the guys and pointed her out to them.

"Over there, that's her."I said proudly. Curt whistled. "Nice work man." Grant patted me on the back.

"Wait, I want to suprise her." I said and got out my Phone. I started texting her with the guys looking over my shoulders, and keeping an eye on my girl.

**Riker Text**

_Marieke Text_

***Hey baby, how about I come by the museum with some friends?***

_*Sounds fun. We are almost taking a lunch break, how many friends are you bringing?*_

***Some of the Warblers, Curt, Dom and Titus probably. Maybe more***

_*Cool, tell them I'm a big Warbler fan*_

***I will, by the way, nice blazer.***

I saw her look up, all confused, so cute. We started walking towards her again. When we reached her I pulled her into a hug. I wanted to kiss her, but she gently pushed me away.

"Honey, I'm still working. I need to be proffesional." That's my girl, she's a pro.

"I'm almost done, we only have a few quistionairs left to hand out." She said, pointing to the small stack of papers next to her. That was an comforting sight, she was almost free for a few moments. Free to get that kiss I wanted to give her, badly.

She introduced herself, she was polite and nice, and just charming with that smile of hers. The guys looked back at me, impressed. I still couldn't believe I've gotten this girl either.

"Well, we'll just walk around until you are free then. Maybe I can show them some of the things you told me about last week." I said. She seemed to think that was a good idea.

"I'll find you when I'm done and changed. This outfit is getting hot. Black, long and layers in the LA summer, what was I thinking." She joked. I pulled her back into another hug.

"You look amazing." I whispered.


	16. Back in the closet

**I wrote this vere quickly after chapter 15, so no candidates for Ross's girlfriend yet. If you want to apply, see chapter 15's A/N at the top.**

**Alright, this is not a chapter you want to be reading in a room full of relatives people, you have been warned.**

* * *

Marieke's Pov

Rose and I were done with handing out about ten minutes after the guys had spread. We were now heading towards the office to change into more lighter clothes, when we ran into the boys. Rose of course freaked out when she saw Grant. He on the other hand didn't seem to mind her attention.

"Hey, Marie. What do you think about me showing the guys around. You can change, then when you are done, you show them around and I change." She suggested, the boys were nodding. I could see Riker was planning something, and Rose deserved some time with her idol.

"Fine with me, have fun. I'll be out in a few minutes." And I turned to enter the office when I felt Riker's hand on my shoulder.

"I've already seen the museum, how about that kiss?" He whispered. Leaning in, pushing through the door. His lips crashed on mine, pulling me closer. The kiss was getting heated and passionate, he was pressing our bodies together with his strong hands. We broke apart for some air, I took the oportunity to grab my bag with clothes and started leading Riker towards our suppliecloset. He pulled me in and locked the door behind me. I was giggling when he grabbed me for another kiss. He was taking off my blazer for me while pushing me against the wall again.

"Oh, Riker." I was moaning as he attacked my neck. My hands travelled to his abs, trying to get under his shirt.

"Oh, no. This is gonna be about you today. Let me make you feel good, let me make a good girl go naughty." He whispered in my ear. _Oh boy, this is gonna be good. _I just whimpered in answer to his statement. He kissed me to keep me quiet, while he opened my pants button. He was working my pants down with both hands now, I got rid of my shirt and threw it in the corner. Riker had my pants on my enckles now and he seemed perfectly happy with that location for it. He pushed his body against mine again as he gave me a passionate kiss, assuring me that it was still him, still the sweet guy that I trusted. His hand slowly travelling down my body towards my soaked panties. He pushed the fabric aside and slid in a finger. I whimpered into the kiss, but I moved my hips to meet his hand movement.

He slid in a second finger and started pumping, I forgot everything I ever knew. Only focusing on this boy, scratch that, this man and what he was making me feel. I could feel my high building up inside of me, getting closer with every trust of his fingers.

"Oh Marieke, You are so tight." He groaned, speeding up his pace. I felt my orgasm coming faster and faster. Thank heavens for his bass playing, magic working fingers. I was mere seconds away, and Riker knew it. His fingers were going at a speed-of-light pace, hitting just the right spot everytime. He was keeping me quiet with kissing me passionatly, it was a nessacity since I was kinda loud.

I felt my walls clenging around his fingers, like an explosion of pleasure I came. He kept going, now very slowly. His kiss had turned from rough to sweet and tender, helping me ride it out and calm down. He removed his fingers and was now caressing my thighs.

"Oh Riker. That was amazing." He just smiled and pecked me on the lips. "You should get dressed now." He whispered. He was right, I pecked his lips one last time and then started to change in front of him.

When we found the others Rose was looking at me funny.

"You took your time." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a big place, you guys were hard to find." Riker said. _No way he just came up with that one. Thank God he is an actor._

"Riiight." Curt said.

"Well I'll takei t from here so you can change. Then we can go get lunch." I said.

Rose left, I noticed Grant was watching her leave. _Nice work girl._ I took the guys everywhere that Rose hadn't already taken them and by the time we were done she was coming to join us again. She looked panicky.

"What happened?" I asked. Knowing Rose all to well, this wasn't her I-did-something-stupid-look, this was her something-seriously-wrong-has-happened-look. Grant had been standing with his back turned to her, he spun around on his heels. _Wow, that was fast. _

Rose didn't say a word, just looked me in the eyes.

"Jake." I whispered. She nodded, I felt Riker tense next to me. "What did he do, and how painfull am I gonna kill him." She let out out a faint smile.

"He didn't do anything to me, he just warned me for you. He said that I could tell you and Blondie, hiswordsnotmine, that he would get you no matter how long it would take." She said really fast.

"So he didn't hurt you?" I asked, not caring about the threat.

"He grabbed my arm, but that's no reason to pick a fight. You can't kill him." The last part she said jokingly. I was relieved, then started pouting.

"Not just a little?" Seeing that the tension was off now, everyone laughed a little.

"How are you gonna kill him a little?" Rose asked.

"Well…" I started.

"No." She stated. I went back to pouting.

"Puh."

"Say, not that I mind this cheerie, definatly not scary, subject. But I'm hungry, where are we going for lunch?" Dominic said. Me and Rose looked at eachother.

"let's go." We said in unison. And we walked away, making the boys follow us.


	17. Lunch in the park

**This is just gonna be a very sweet chapter. If you are going for Ross's girlfriend, take your time but not too long. I need to fit it into the story.**

**enjoy this chapter for now.**

* * *

Marieke's Pov

Rose and I knew a little sandwichshop down the street where they had amazing sub's to go. It was right across a big park, Rose and I often ate our lunch there.

We all ordered our sandwich, Riker insisted he paid for mine.

"No, you don't have to do that." I told him.

"I want to, I'm buying you your lunch so deal with it." He stated and paid for us both.

"Fine, but then you're joining me and Kate for dinner tonight." I bargained. Riker put his arm around me and dragged me out of the store.

"Well I'm not saying no to that."

"So where now?" Curt asked, and Rose pointed to the park. "There." We started walking. Riker still had his arm around me, and I snuggled more close. Earning 'Aaahw's from his friends.

"So guys, I know Rose here doesn't have a boyfriend and she is to shy to ask herself." I started. Rose's eyes grew big and she started shaking her head furiously, the look in her eyes saying 'don't you dare!' I dared. The guys were snickering at our communication, but didn't say a word.

"So I was wondering, are you guys single?" I finished, Rose sent me a quick deathglare but then focused on Grant's answer.

"Well, I'm taken. But the other's are free as a bird." Dom said. Grant was looking at Rose and nodding in agreement. "I'm single." He simply stated.

Rose her head was a nice shade of red now, and she was trying everything to hide it. It was very entertaining.

"I am so gonna kill you for this." She whispered.

"I love you too honey." I said releasing Riker and giving her a big hug.

We had arrived at the park by now and found a nice spot in the shade where we could all sit. Rose and I were sitting next to eachother between Grant and Riker. We spent our time mostly just goofing around. The boys wanted to know everything about their friend's new girlfriend so I was constantly answering questions, untill Riker said it was enough.

We were just sitting in the grass so I lied down. But me being the smart cookie I am, went a little to fast with my head.

"Ow" I lifted my head again to see Riker look at me funny. I started laughing, throwing my head back again.

"OW! Smart move Marieke, smart move." The others were laughing at me now, I didn't care though.

"How did you get that intership again?" Rose asked. "They wanted smart people."

"I'm very smart, I'm just a little bit clumsy, and crazy." I stated, pointing my arm to the sky to make it look grander.

"A little bit?" Rose asked.

"Yup." And off course with a good 'Yup' goes a good nod with the head, just not when you are lying on the ground. My brain didn't really get the memo on that last part, so I crashed my head to the ground, again.

"OW!" We were all laughing now, including myself.

"Aha, very smart." Riker said.

"Hey!" I protested, but it was useless. He did come and join me lying down though. He patted on his belly, telling me to lay my head there. I did, and as soon as I lay down he started stroking my hear.

The others were laying down now as well. Grant even let Rose lay her head on him. _Aaahw._

We just lay there for some time, I had no clue whatsoever for how long. Untill I saw Rose grab Grant's arm with a watch on it.

"We should head back, break is over and we have those questionair answers to turn to data." She told me.

"Whoooo." I said, oh so enthousiastic. Making Riker chuckle. But She was right, I started to get up when Riker hold me back. He being a dancer, he was on his feet in notime. Reaching out to me to help me up. I gladly took it, since I am not that gracefull myself. What I didn't expect was to be pulled into a quick kiss. I happened so fast, I didn't have time to kiss back. But it was very sweet.

The guys escorted us back to the museum. while the other's were busy excanging numbers with Rose, Riker pulled me in for a goodbeykiss. He had his hand on my back, pressing me closer to him. The other hand was holding my face. I just wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer.

"I'll see you tonight?" I asked when we parted, it was still in public.

"I'll see you tonight." He confirmed, he pecked me on the lips and let me go. I just stood there smiling like an idiot, so he walked away to the other boys. Rose walked up to me.

"You got it bad, don't you?" She asked. I just nodded, it was all I could do. My eyes were still on Riker when Rose started to drag me inside. Man I wish it was five.

When I arrived home, I found a note from Kate on the counter.

_I am out with Rocky, don't hold dinner._

_Love Kate_

So it was gonna be me and Riker then. _Speaking of my lovely boyfriend, I should call him that I'm home._ He was so sweet today, and that fingeraction. _Oh Mamma can I go again please?_ My heart was racing just thinking about it again.

I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

_*Hey baby. What's up? Are you home yet?*_

_Hey sweety, yes I am home. When are you coming over?_

_*I'll jump in the car right now. Do I need to bring anything?*_

I walked over to the fridge, we had everything we needed.

_No, I have everything for dinner. By the way, it's just gonna be me and you. Your brother took Kate out, so we have the appartment for ourselves._

_*I know, Kate is here with Rocky.*_

_*__Is that Marie? Marie it's Ross! Hi!*_

_*Ross shut up.*_

_*Ask he when she is gonna fix me up with one of her friends.*_ I faintly heard Ross say. I made me chuckle.

_I'm working on it._

_*Don't asnwer him! Oh nevermind. I'm coming over okay. See you in a bit.*_

_Bye, see ya._

And we hung up. I started to work on dinner, I wasn't that much of a cook so it wasn't going to be spectacular. I just hope dit would be eatible.


	18. Dinner time

**Alright, some smutty stuff today. This is really not my strong point so please bear with me here. I someone has some feedback it would be very much appriciated.**

* * *

Marieke's Pov

Dinner was just ready when Riker showed up. When we closed the door he crashed his lips in mine, pushing me against the now closed door. His hands on my hips, and his tongue asking for entrance. Wich I granted gladly, we battled for dominance but I didn't put up much of a fight. Why would I fight, I wanted him to work his magic on me. He always pressed his body against mine, making me feel so much closer to him, and this time was no exeption. I could feel his abs through his shirt pressing me against the door, he started to fumble with the button of my pants and I knew where this was going. I wanted nothing more than to give him what he wanted, especially after what he made feel earlier today, but we had to wait. Dinner was getting cold, and I actually did my best on it.

"Riker." I panted.

"Marie." He panted back. He was now undoing my zipper, when I stopped him. He looked up, confused and a little hurt.

"Dinner, it's getting cold. After that…" I smiled, taking his hands again and putting them on my thighs. Riker sighed in relief, and kissed me again. Briefly this time, and he pulled away.

"Someone is eager today." I teased while we walked towards the table.

"Well, after what happened at the museum." He wiggled his eyebrows. I turned red, just the thought of what he did to me in that closet turned me on. He leaned in to whisper something in my ear.

"I want some more." _Yelp, that husky voice! Knees don't fail me now._

For dinner I had made some spagetti the way my mom had thought me. It was easy to make, and really tasty when done right. But for some reason neither of us paid much attention to the food. We talked about our day after lunch. Not that my story was very exiting, but what Riker told me was definatly interesting. Grant had been texting with Rose a lot, and the guys had been impressed with me.

We were done very quickly, and I started to the dishes away. I was standing with back towards the room, stacking up the plates. When suddenly I felt two hands grab my ass and a body pressed to my back. Riker gently brushed away my hair and started kissing my neck. I could feel his cock starting to poke in my ass.

"Oooh. Riker, that feels good." I was moaning, his hands had traveled to my front. One was cupping my breast the other had landed on my pants. He was rubbing my clit trough the fabric, and it felt amazing. Memories of earlier today were flooding back.

"I love how responsive you are." There was that sexy voice again. I grinded my butt against his pants, making him moan too.

"Bedroom?" he asked. Attacking my neck once more.

"Oh, yeah." His arms released me for a second, he pulled me away from the counter and into the room. I turned us around and started dragging him towards my room. He pushed me against the door, pressing himself against me.

"Your turn." I giggled in his ear opening the door. Once we were inside I pushed him on the bed. I sat on his lap, stradlling his hips. I kissed him passionatly, leaving as little space between us as possible. Riker pulled me down so I was no laying on him. I needed air so I broke free for a moment.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked Riker. His eyes flew open in amazement. He flipped us over so he was on top. "What?"

"You made me feel so good our first time, and then today. I just wanted to make this night about you. Give myself to you." I told him, looking in his eyes. He leaned down to kiss me for a second.

"You already did that. What you did yesterday, was more then I could ever ask for. Letting me do that, you were so brave. I feel good, if you feel good." And he started kissing me again, this time more passionatly. I moaned again when he grinded his hips into mine. "Just like that." He whispered.

I let him take of my shirt, at this point I would let him do anything, anything he wanted. He had removed my top, had thrown my bra somewhere in my room and was now busy with my shorts. I had taken of his shirt and had undone his belt. Riker was now pushing my shorts off now, taking my panties with them. He stood up for a moment, making me whimper for the loss of contact. He chuckled and undid his pants and boxers. I heard a foil package rip and a few moments later I felt his body on me again.

He kisses me again, tender but passionate. Stroking my hair, making me feel safe with him. And I did, I trusted Riker with my whole heart. He gently moved my head to face him and look him in the eyes.

"You ready?" He wispered.

"For you, always." I whispered back.

That did it for him, I know he had wanted to come in slowly, but he ended up thrusting in with some force. I screamed his name at the feeling of him filling me.

"Oh Riker! Riker, more please!" I heard him groan in pleasure and he started to move. He thrusted in me again, hitting my g-spot. I screamed in pleasure, Riker increased his pace, going faster and deeper everytime. I could feel myself getting closer and I knew he was close as well.

I just kept screaming his name, he shut me up by kissing me, and kissing me rough. It put me over the top, the fact that I turned him into this animal did it for me. I felt my walls collapsing, but Riker wasn't there yet. He kept thrusting in me a few more times when I felt him come.

Riker left for a moment to discard om the condom, and then joined me again on the bed. We just lay there, enjoying the company of the other.

"Riker."

"Hmm"

"I – I love you."


	19. I don't wanna know that

**Heey everyone, I just want to tell you guys that I am writing another story as well. Featuring our beloved Warbler Nick, Jeff and as main character, Nick's sister. please check it out. After you finish reading this chapter of course.**

* * *

Marieke's Pov

"I – I love you" I whispered

Riker pulled me closer into a cuddle so I could look him into the eyes. It took second, but it felt like hours. Getting more nervous every milisecond. He kissed me slowly, soft and tender.

"I love you too, so much."

My eyes grew big in disbelief.

"Oh Riker!" I attacked him in a hug and I desperatly wanted to kiss him. He laughed and kept me in the hug.

"Marieke!" He sighed. And he slowly kissed me on the lips, very tender but passionate enough to let me know he meant it.

We just lay there, being happy and in love when we heard the door. And not just the door.

"Oh, oh Rocky!" I heard Kate moan. I looked at Riker who had a look on his face wich was a mix of amusment but also shock. We heard a muffled _thumph_ against the wall and the sound of Kate's door opening. "Kate" We heard Rocky grunt, oh this was gonne be fun.

Now Riker just looked panicky.

"You don't think they are gonna? I mean they're not? He's my little brother, I don't wanna know those things about him."

"Sorry honey, I'm afraid they are gonna."

Riker just let his head fall down on the bed in desperation.

"Oh, no."

I moved so I was lying on top of him now.

"I know how we can block out those noises." I whispered seductavly. His eyes shot open and he started to smirk.

"Really? What did you have in mind." I kissed his neck, making him moan a little. I was now straddling him completely, and I started to move down with my kisses. Riker started to breath more heavily and I could feel his cock poking me a little.

"What, what are you, what are you doing?" He breathed. I had reached his abs with my kisses and was still going more south. I didn't answer, I just kept going. I paid special attention to his fine abs, not just kissing them, but also licking them a little. Riker seemed to get where this was going, he placed one of his hands in my hair and started to push me down. His moans were all I heard now, him breathing my name was the sexiest thing I had ever heard.

I let Riker push me down and hold me in place, I liked how he had regained control. This was my first time doing this so his guidence was very much appriciated. I started to kiss the top, then the shaft, and then just took it all in my mouth. Bobbing my head up and down, suck as hard as I could and enjoying the sounds Riker made. I couldn't get it all in without gagging a little so I started to stroke the parts I couldn't reach with my hand. With my other hand I started to stroke my own clit, making myself moan on Riker and sending vibrations through his amazing cock.

"Oh, Oh Marieke. I'm gonna cum." He started to pull my head of his cock, but I kept going. I wanted to swallow it, I wanted to taste him. When he realised my plan he didn't let go, he just pushed me down harder. Screaming in pleasure, and I loved it. I loved how I was the one making him scream and moan like that. I loved how I could make him feel so good. I just sucked harder, and pushed in another finger, making me moan again.

That did it for Riker, he started to squirt his liquid into my mouth.

"Oooh, oh Marieke. Marieke, oh" He moaned. I just licked it up, all of it, and when I was done I looked up at him. He stared at me in disbelief.

"That was amazing, you know you didn't have to do that?" He said.

"I know, I wanted to." I had come back up to face him on an equel level. When he noticed my hands were a bit sticky. He looked down and smirked. Somewhere distant I heard someone moan "Rocky" but I didn't pay attention to it.

"Did you play with yourself while you were sucking me?" He asked. As an answer I took his hands and brought it to my folds, I was drenched and I wanted his touch there.

"Oh, I see. Do you need some help with that, my love?" He asked politely. _Oh that nickname, say it again please. _I wanted to answer him, but the moment I wanted to speak he stroked my clit.

"Ye-eeess, oh. Oh Riker yes." He flipped us over so he was on top. He inserted firt one finger and started to move it slowly. Making me moan softly. He suddenly increased pace making me gasp for air. "Oh, Riker." "You like that baby?" He whisperd, I nodded. "How do you like this?" He roughly thrusted in a secon finger and he started to move faster. My moans were shorter, but louder and higher. "You like that too huh?" And he inserted a third finger, I just screamed. _Oh that feels good, that feels so good._ "More, more, harder!" I begged, and he fullfilled my wishes. He practically slammed his fingers inside my, curling them to hit just the right spot, over and over again. It wasn't long until I came, I kept thrusting into his hands though, just to ride it out. I felt him removing his hands, I whimpered a little. I opened my eyes to find Riker holding his hand in front of my mouth. I grabbed his hand and started to lick it clean, he moaned in pleasure, so I decided to keep doing that a little longer than nessicary. Riker reached over me to my nightstand and fumbled with th drawer. He pulled out another condom and raised his eyebrows seductivly. I kissed him, a little rough but he got the message. He put the condom on and positioned himself in front of my entrance.

He just touched my folds with his dick, I moaned, giving him permission. He pushed his whole lengt in, in one fluent motion, filling me completely. I gasped for air, lettin git out in very short little breaths.

"Oh Riker, you're so big."

"And I'm all yours baby." He started to pull out, thrust back in with incredible force. Making me gasp again, it hurt a little, but it was felt good. He repeated himself, again and angain he thrusted in me. The first time tonight, he was so gentle, now he could sense that I was ready for more. And he was making it rough, it felt amazing. He moved up my legs so he could change his angle, so he could thrust in even further. All I could do at this point, was scream his name. I was close to come for the third time tonight, but Riker wasn't there yet.

"Oh Riker, I'm close."

"Hang in there baby, be strong, hang in there." He grunted and he kept thrusting, now at a faster pace. He started to kiss me, sloppy and rough. When we came up for air I started to beg for more, I was begging him to make it even rougher, to fuck me harder and to take me. My dirty talked helped, he did go harder, deeper and with so much force. All this pleasure was making me squirm for more friction, but Riker was in control now. His hands were holding me perfectly still, only my hips were moving to meet his deep thrusts.

"You're mine now." He grunted.

"Oh Riker, I'm so close, so close. I don't know how much longer I can take."

"You'll take it." Where did this dominant animal come from, and when can I see him again? I loved his husky, dominant voice telling me to take everything he got. It pushed me over the edge, and I took Riker with me. His liquid blew in me with just as much force as his thrusts had. We kept moving, but we started to slow down. He pulled out and left again to throw away the condom. And joined me again on the bed.

We lay still, not saying a word untill Riker broke the silence.

"The others have stopped too. You were right, this was a very good way to block them out."

"Wasn't it?"


	20. The morning after

**Chapter 20 people, who knew this was gonna be such a long story. Thanks for sticking with me so far, I am not too sure how long I will keep writing this, I wanna focus on my other story now. So if you really want me to go on with this one tell me, or I am gonna write it to an end.**

* * *

Marieke's Pov.

The next mornig I was feeling sore, the memories of last night came flooding back. I smiled like an idiot, looking at Riker who was still fast asleep. I hopped in the shower, when I got out I found Riker awake just watching me move around.

"Goodmorning sleepyhead." I walked over to kiss him.

"Hmmm, goodmorning."

I walked to my closet and picked out my white sun dress. I loved that dress, it was high cut at the neck, but quite short at the bottom. Not too short, but shorter than you would expect with a neckline that high. The fabric was laced from top to bottom, but also a little see through. It was classy, but not boring.

I heard Riker wolfwhistle behind me. And before I could turn around two strong arms hold me still.

"You look beautiful." He shispered and kissed my neck. I shivered and just enjoyed him touching me.

"Riker, kan you close me up?" he kissed me on the cheek and closed my dress, very slowly.

"Riker, I have to get to the museum. Larissa needs me and Rose to assist with auditions."

"Auditions?"

"They want a new educational movie for the elimentary school program, it's close to the Glee set I believe."

"First, cool! Now you can visit me over lunch. Second, why didn't you tell me?"

"Sign up closed last week, before I met you. That and I am not a real big fan of the script. It is to demeaning to the kids intelligence for my taste. But it was Larissa's call."

Riker was getting dressed now too, while I was doing my hair. We talked a little more about the little film and the fact that I was finishing early today, so I could swing by the Glee set.

When we walked out we forgot that Rocky had spent the night too. So we were suprised by a shirtless Rocky and a scarsly dressed Kate at the kitchen counter having breakfast.

"Wow! Goodmorning Kate, Rocky." I said, walking over to the cabinets.

"Hey brother, morning Kate." Riker said.

"See Rocky, I knew Riker was here last night. There was no ignoring those sounds." The last part she said looking sternly at me.

"Well we needed to Block out certain noises coming from your room."

"You know, sounds I didn't want to hear from my little brother." Riker said, looking at Rocky. Who was a nice shade of red now, feeling busted.

"So Marie, I didn't know you are such a naughty girl in bed. Don't deny it, we heard you beg. 'Oh Riker fuck me, take me'. That dress isn't fooling me anymore, that's for sure." Kate said casually.

I adjusted my dress, little ashamed. Riker and Rocky were laughing it up, I silenced them with a deathglare, or I tried.

"Oh shut up and eat your cereal." I told them, not able to supress a smile. _Worth it._

Rose just couldn't stop talkin gabout Grant when I got to work. She had been texting him all night, she even showed me some explicit texts she wanted me to analyse. _And then Kate says I am naughty, she should get a load of this one._ Some of those texts were very, very suggestive or even dirty. _I should remember some of these to send to Riker._

"Hey, I am visiting Riker on set when we are done here today. Wanna come with? I bet Grant will be there." I asked Rose, teasing her a little. She shoved me playfully, and turned a little red.

"Sounds fun, I can ask if it's okay if I swing by."

"Alright, but the sun is up now, so be carefull how you phrase your text okay."

"Very funny. Don't forget that you and Riker were gone an afwul long time yesterday, anything you want to share?"

"Touche my friend. Touche"

We arrived at the set around four o'clock. I had texted Riker we were there so the security guards could let us trough. We were walking towards the chill room when we ran into Grant. He was very keen on giving Rose a private tour, no offense to me, but Riker could show me around right? It was fine, they deserved some time alone.

When I walked into the chill room Curt was the first to notice me.

"Riker, your girlfriend is here." Riker turneed around to see me standing in the doorway. He ran towards me and gave me a big hug.

"Hey baby. See you are not the only one who can rock a blazer." Riker teased, they were all in Dalton uniform.

"I see, looking good Curt." That earned some laughs from the boys. Riker pretended to be hurt, but after a quick kiss he was fine again.

"Love you" I whispered, no-one but Riker heard.

"Love you too."

After a little kiss he introduced me to his co-stars. While walking through the room I gave Curt a high five, not interupting Riker talking.

"So that is Nolan, he plays Hunter." Nolan waved his hand and went on with what he was doing. "This is Darren." "Hi, Darren, I play Blaine. So you are the girl he can't stop talking about." I looked at Riker who was sporting a blushed look on the cheeks. I rested my head on his shoulders for a minute and kissed him on the cheek. Some of the boys went aaahw.

"Marieke, it's nice to meet you."

"Marieke, sounds exotic, where are you from?" Nolan asked, feeling left out I guess.

"The Netherlands, so I am not sure if 'exotic' is the right word to describe it. It can get pretty cold back home." I said jokingly.

"I'm from Canada." Nolan said.

"Yeah, you win." I gave in.

I met the others who were chilling in the room until they got called out for shooting. Grant and Rose were still not back yet, so they basically left me alone for a moment.

"I'll be fine, go have fun shooting." I told Riker.

"You sure?" he asked.

"I have my computer with me and internet connection. I can skype with home."

"Fine, we'll be back soon." And they left, leaving me alone to call the people I had been dying to talk to since Friday.

The screen said it was ringing, when a screen popped up showing three people.

"Hey Mam, Pap, broer."

* * *

**Alright, who thinks they can translate that last sentence? I smell a challenge. Send me a pm if you think you know it.**


	21. Fighting for her

**So I haven't been able to post new chapters because I was on camp for the last two weeks. sorry for the wait, but thank you for the reviews and support. I will write more of this story and I have loads of inspiration.**

* * *

Marieke's Pov

I was sitting in Riker's dressingroom, I think. I just finished talking to my parents and 'little' brother, he was four years younger but a good bit taller than me. I told them about my new boyfriend and new friends that came with him. They took it well, and with that I mean they laughed their ass's off. Apparantly me being in a relationship was very amusing.

After I finished digitally punching my brother in the arm, I started working on one of my many litlle side projects. This one included me going to an awsome camp in Kent with some English scouts I knew. I was busy writing an imported e-mail so I didn't hear the door opening, closing and locking.

"Hmmm, I like that pose." I heard someone say. I recognised that voice. I turned around to find Jake slowly walking toward me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Getting what I want." He was very close and I started to walk backwards, just to get away from him.

'How did you get in?"

"I work here, light and stuff." I just hit the wall. _Crap_

"Leave me alone Jake." He had reached me and I saw no way out.

"We both know that's not gonna happen." He was carressing my cheek.

What happened next looked as it happened in slowmotion. Where it came from, I didn't know, but I pushed him away. I struck him by suprise but when he recovered he swung his arm to hit me. I ducked and turned away, still keeping an eye on him. Jake punched the wall but turned around quickly when realising I wasn't there.

"Oh you are not getting away this easilly." He growled. And he lunged towards me again. "Get back here."

"No way." I ran to the door, only to discover that he locked it. I was running ou of time. I spun around facing Jake with my back against the door. He started to form a fist again and moved his arm to punch me. I ducked it again, making him hit the hard door with enough force to make him bounce back a litlle. This gave me enough time to fidget the lock open. I heard voices on the other side so started to yell.

"It's open! Help me!"

The door bursted open and Riker, Curt and Nolan ran into the room. This startled Jake, his eyes were filled with panic and right so. Nolan and Curt were coming right at him, fists raised. Riker went for me, he wrapped his arms around me in protection. He guided me outside the room, away from Jake.

"You okay? Did he do anything?" He rambled.

"I'm fine now, thanks to you." I hugged him in relief. "he suprised me, I managed to evade him but he was really scary." I was crying.

"Shhhh, shhhhh. It's alright, it's over, I'm here." He stroked my back until Nolan and Curt walked out of the room holding a pretty beat up Jake.

"What do you want us to do with this rat." Nolan asked.

My eyes widened in shock. _Wow_

"How about we just throw him out?" Curt asked quickly after seeing my expression.

I nodded and the boys took him away_. Looks like he's not gonna be a problem anymore._

Riker pulled me back into a hug.

"Wait here." He whispered. And he let me go. He walked towards Jake and pushed him towards te wall. Nolan and Curt let Jake go for a moment, giving Riker his scary-protective-boyfriend moment.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Her. Again." He growled every word.

"Pretty big talk from the guy who let's his friends fight for him." Jake mumbled. Riker punched him in the face, making Jake drop to the ground. I scooted back a little, I wasn't sure if I liked this side of Riker. It was hot that he defended me like that, but it was also very intimidating.

"Alright, I got it." Jake groaned. I know he had tried to do some awful things to me, but I felt bad for him. He was in serious pain and he knew the boys wouldn't hesitate to hit him again. He looked at me, stared into my eyes. He was broked now, that forcefullness had completely vanished, all that was left was a man who saw the girl he liked run off with someone else.

"I got it. I won't bother you again." He said, directly to me. And I just stood there, frozen to the spot.

I mouthed 'I'm sorry' and he flinched as he moved a litlle. He got up staring at Riker now.

"Fine, you win. You got her. Just know, that if you ever drop the ball on her, ever break her heart, I'll be right behind you waiting in line." Jake said, and he walked away. The boys wanted to follow him but I stopped them.

"No! No more fighting, please." I begged. Riker looked at me, concerned, then walked towards me to give me a peck on the lips.

"Fine, no more fighting." He said, and I wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug.

"Thanks." I whispered. I let him go to give the other two a thank-you hug a well.

"Thanks boys, I don't know what would have happened if you didn't save me."

"No problem." Nolan said.

"We will always help a lady in distress." Curt said.

Riker decided that he was taking me home, they were done shooting anyway. He changed and we said our goodbyes. Me thanking the boys again and catching up Rose on what happened. She had finally turned up and she was shocked. But me and Riker left before she could go completely protective freak mode, luckily Grant was there to calm her down.

We had reached my appartment, Kate had left for work and wasn't going to be home untill late. It was just me and Riker. He rushed me inside and locked the door, then led me to the couch.

"Are you gonna be ok here?" he asked.

"Riker, calm down. I'll be fine, especially with you around." I stood up and faced him, tracing lines with my fingers across his chest. "You know, I don't think I have thanked you properly yet." I moved my hand to his neck, pressing myself against his body. He wrapped his arms around me and moved his face to my neck. His breath on me gave me shivers.

"Oh Riker, you were so brave today. You saved me, Riker. I love you so much, and I want to show you. Can I show you how grateful I am?" I whispered seductively in his ear. His hands gently moved my face to his, and he kissed me. With so much passion and love, my knees were trembling. Scrath that, they were downright pudding. Riker knew and he moved me to lie on the couch.

"Show me." He breathed huskily.

"Come here."


End file.
